El fuego en la penumbra
by ArminxArlert
Summary: [AoKa] Kagami lleva una vida tranquila como profesor de baloncesto en una escuela primaria; pero pronto su tranquilidad se ve asolada por un huracán de emociones y sensaciones que nunca antes había siquiera imaginado. Cuando el mundo se pone del revés, la pantera acecha en silencio, siempre entre sombras... [En progreso]
1. Chapter 1

_**Para Zhena, que nunca falla en recordarme cuánto amo esta pareja.**_

 **Advierto que en este fic hay y habrá menciones de KagaKuro, pero la ship principal y destino es AoKa. En futuros capítulos el rating cambiará a M.**

 **Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

La gente era… pequeña.

—¡Keita! No seas malo, ¡pásame la pelota!

A veces resultaba agotador mirarlos a todos desde arriba. No desde arriba en un sentido peyorativo y ególatra —sino desde _arriba_ en el sentido más literal de la palabra; desde una altura donde la calvicie que intentaba esconderse bajo unos cabellos peinados de costado, o el caótico remolino que alguna madre intentaba peinar sin éxito, no tenían forma de pasar desapercibidos.

—¡Si la quieres ven a buscarla!

Una altura que, a lo largo de los (quizá no tantos) años de su vida, le había ganado tanto burlas como exclamaciones de admiración; los clásicos —y ya amarillentos por el uso— chistes de «¿cómo está el clima allá arriba?», «¿juegas al baloncesto o al vóley?», y un sinfín de objetos que habían pasado por sus manos dado que, teniendo su hogar en estantes altos, hubiera resultado imposible que los alcanzara otra persona sin hacer uso por lo menos de un banquito sobre el que treparse.

—Ya vale, Keita. Se supone que tienen que hacer pases, así que pásale la pelota a Ryō.

Kagami Taiga no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa al ver cómo las mejillas de Keita se inflaban en un puchero. Sabía que estaba mal —no en un sentido radical y absoluto del término, sino que más bien lo «mal» que puede estar el reírse al reprender a un alumno—; sin embargo, la manera en que sus cachetes se enrojecían resultaba cómica, al igual que la extraña forma en que sus ojos entrecerrados se volvían casi dos rayitas bañadas de indignación.

—Eres un _aguasfiesta_ —masculló el niño, fulminándolo con la mirada mientras le cedía por fin la pelota a su compañero. Kagami no le corrigió el término, sólo asintió en aprobación antes de alejarse en dirección al resto de los niños —aunque no sin perder la agudeza de su oído, no fuera a ser que a Keita se le volviera a ocurrir hacer otra de las suyas y Ryō empezara a gritar de nuevo.

A veces se sentía orgulloso de su altura, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo acomplejaba. Siempre en secreto —las pocas veces que había intentado compartir su complejo con el prójimo, se había ganado unas cuantas risas o miradas de odio, siempre acompañadas de comentarios en plan «¡estás exagerando!» o «¿cómo te atreves a quejarte de _ser alto_?». Kagami no podía sino imaginarse lo frustrante que debía ser el intentar alcanzar un frasco que se encontraba sobre la heladera y fallar en el intento —teniendo que recurrir a sillas y banquitos con una frecuencia tal que quizá lo más práctico sería llevarlos encima todo el tiempo. Pero sí le parecía que el que ser bajito fuera frustrante no anulaba los complejos que pudiera tener cualquiera que se encontrara en el otro extremo del espectro.

No podía dejar de pensar lo paradójico que era, entonces, que hubiese elegido —y por absoluta voluntad propia— enseñar baloncesto a niños de primaria. Vale, en realidad era "el profe de educación física", pero a la hora de la verdad había que admitir que casi lo único que se hacía en ese curso era practicar baloncesto. Esto era tan simple como que Kagami _amaba_ ese deporte, y como ningún padre ni ninguna autoridad del colegio habían presentado quejas hasta el momento, continuaba centrando sus clases de educación física en aquel. Además, a los niños les encantaba —imposible saber si por el deporte en sí, o por la manera que tenía Kagami de dar las clases, o simplemente porque preferían jugar antes que estudiar cualquier otra materia, pero a fines prácticos no importaba mucho. Baloncesto era.

Un estrepitoso y repentino llanto desvió su atención hacia una de las esquinas del patio, donde rápidamente empezaron a acumularse niños formando un círculo. Desde arriba pudo ver que, en el centro del mismo, Hana lloraba con los puños en los ojos, arrodillada en el suelo. Le bastaron tres zancadas para llegar al lugar y descubrir que una de sus rodillas sangraba —al parecer, había caído al suelo y se había raspado en el proceso.

— _Hey_ , no te preocupes —le dijo con voz dulce, arrodillándose a su lado—, todo va a estar bien. Vamos a la enfermería a que te curen. —Acto seguido, la tomó por los hombros y por la parte posterior de las rodillas, alzándola en brazos y volviendo a erguirse en toda su estatura—. Minami —llamó la atención de una niña de cabellos castaños y trenzados, que en seguida lo miró atenta desde detrás de sus anteojos rectangulares—. Cuida que todos se porten bien, ¿sí?

Ella asintió de manera casi solemne, contemplándolo entre seria y orgullosa. Kagami asintió y, tras dirigir una última mirada de advertencia a Keita, que probablemente aprovecharía la confusión y su ausencia para volver a hacer alguna travesura, se dio media vuelta y se alejó a través del patio hacia el interior de la escuela.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la enfermería, luego de recorrer unos pocos pasillos de bajos techos.

—¡Kagamin! ¿Qué te trae por…? Oh. —El rostro de la enfermera perdió parte de su sonrisa al ver a la niña en sus brazos, que había dejado de llorar a gritos pero todavía sollozaba en silencio. Sin embargo, Momoi era muy buena en su trabajo y sabía ver lo positivo de cada situación, por lo que en seguida su sonrisa volvió a forjarse y exclamó—: ¡Hana! Hacía mucho que no venías a visitarme, qué lástima que haya sido de esta forma ¿no? —Señaló mientras Kagami la colocaba sobre la camilla de la enfermería. La niña soltó una suave risita.

Kagami no sabía cómo lo lograba, pero había algo en Momoi que hacía que cada uno de sus gestos denotara dulzura y profesionalismo al mismo tiempo. La manera en que sus manos limpiaban la herida de Hana, con una suavidad extrema pero no por eso perdiendo su eficiencia. Quizá tenía que ver con que sonreía y charlaba todo el tiempo mientras trabajaba —preguntándole a la niña por lo que había hecho el fin de semana; sus ojos rosados brillando en sintonía con la expresión alegre de su rostro. Sus largos cabellos del mismo color caían a los costados de su cara de un modo por el que todas las niñas se mostraban fascinadas, ya que incluso en su tono brillante no perdían la elegancia.

Mientras la muchacha desinfectaba la herida y la vendaba, Kagami se miró en el espejo que había en la pequeña sala. Más de una vez le habían dicho que su sonrisa amistosa era lo único que lo salvaba de parecer un monstruo de casi dos metros de altura —no porque fuera desagradable de aspecto, sino por lo intimidante de su apariencia. Sus cabellos cortos y rojos se distribuían sobre su cabeza en un caos puntiagudo, apuntando cada uno de ellos en una dirección diferente —más oscuros en las raíces, rozando casi un tono bordó. Sus ojos eran del mismo color; sus cejas también, además que en sus puntas estaban divididas en dos, lo que le confería un aspecto un poco desaliñado y feroz. Y si a eso se le sumaban su altura y su contextura enorme…

—¡Listo! —exclamó Momoi, contenta, justo al mismo tiempo que el celular de Kagami comenzaba a vibrar en su bolsillo. El muchacho le hizo un gesto para que esperara al tiempo que salía de la habitación al pasillo para contestar.

—¿Tatsuya? —preguntó Kagami, confuso, tras llevarse el teléfono a la oreja—. Sabes que a esta hora estoy trabajando, no–…

—« _Lo siento, Taiga, no te llamaría si no fuera necesario_ » —lo interrumpió una suave y armoniosa voz del otro lado—. « _Verás, necesito que me cubras hoy_ » _._

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó él, aunque ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

—« _Lo siento, no puedo explicártelo. Pero sabes que no te lo pediría si no hiciera falta_ ». —Himuro Tatsuya, su amigo de toda la vida, era siempre así: nunca daba respuestas concretas, siempre tenía a Kagami flotando en una especie de nebulosa en la que nunca sabía bien qué pasaba. Sin embargo, jamás lo había metido en problemas y siempre había sido muy leal — _siempre_ había estado ahí para él cuando el pelirrojo lo había necesitado.

Suspiró.

—Vale. Es de diez a dos como siempre, ¿no? ¿Ninguna indicación en especial?

—« _Para nada, lo mismo de siempre. Gracias, Taiga; y no te preocupes, no es nada malo_ ». —Instantes después colgó, terminando así la conversación, de la misma manera abrupta y repentina en que siempre lo hacía. Kagami repitió el suspiro, pensando que quizá lo mejor sería dormir una siesta por la tarde, considerando que estaba despierto desde las siete de la mañana. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y regresó a la enfermería, donde se encontró a Momoi charlando animadamente con Hana. Todo rastro de llanto o tristeza había desaparecido del rostro de la niña, que sonreía feliz.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó la muchacha, ante lo que Kagami asintió, descartando su pregunta con un gesto de mano.

—Nada importante, un amigo pidiéndome un favor. —Hana bajó de la camilla de un saltito—. ¿Ya estás mejor? —le preguntó él con una sonrisa—. Lo mejor será que no sigas jugando hoy, así tu herida puede sanar. Si quieres puedes ayudarme a dar la clase —le ofreció.

La pequeña esbozó una sonrisa radiante y festejó la idea.

* * *

Dos años antes, el verano después de que Kagami terminara la preparatoria —y un verano que había prometido ser en extremo aburrido, dado que todos sus compañeros del colegio estaban tan ocupados preparándose para los exámenes de ingreso de sus respectivas universidades que ninguno tenía tiempo para ir al parque a jugar al baloncesto—, Himuro y él se habían anotado en un curso veraniego de _bartender_. Tatsuya quería ganar algo de habilidad en el tema para poder conseguirse algún trabajo de medio tiempo, y el pelirrojo no tenía nada mejor que hacer. De modo que habían pasado las calurosas tardes aprendiendo las nociones básicas de las distintas bebidas alcohólicas y a armar distintos tragos.

Kagami se había anotado sólo por acompañar a su amigo, pero Himuro poco después había entrado a trabajar las noches de viernes y sábado en un bar, y desde entonces había ido rotando en distintos locales, sacando de allí un dinero extra con el que ganarse la vida además de la beca que le otorgaban por sus elevadas calificaciones en la facultad de psicología.

Claro que había ocasiones en las que por una u otra cosa el muchacho no podía presentarse a trabajar, y ahí era donde entraba Kagami: solía cubrirlo esos días, como una especie de bartender suplente —que no hacía más que suplir a Himuro, porque no le pagaban ni un centavo. Aunque él siempre se lo compensaba de alguna manera luego; en general, llevándole algún regalo o invitándolo a comer múltiples hamburguesas.

Kagami se miró en el espejo de su habitación, y sus ojos rojos como la sangre le devolvieron la mirada. Al dueño del negocio en el que estaba Himuro ahora no le gustaba mucho el pelirrojo. Decía que era muy intimidante y que podía espantar a los clientes. En cambio Tatsuya era más grácil, de rasgos más finos y elegantes, con cabello negro sedoso y unos ojos plateados que cautivaban hasta al más frío y distante.

Pero Kagami era el único suplente que había —o por lo menos, el único suplente que no le exigía una paga por cubrir a su compañero—, de modo que a la hora de la verdad el hombre no tenía derecho a quejarse.

Miró el reloj: eran las nueve. Todavía tenía media hora antes de salir, de modo que se miró una última vez en el espejo antes de echarse sobre su cama a contemplar el techo hasta que llegara la hora de irse. Se había puesto una sencilla camisa blanca, arremangada a la altura de los codos, y unos pantalones negros ajustados en los talones —y sus zapatillas rojas favoritas. Era un look informal pero sobrio, lo bastante prolijo como para pasar sin problemas.

El suave tacto de las sábanas de su cama lo hicieron lamentarse por no poder yacer allí y dormirse ahora mismo. Estaba despierto desde muy temprano, y aun así no podría volverse a casa hasta dentro de unas cinco horas. Gracias al cielo venía el fin de semana y podría descansar todo lo que quisiera.

Kagami vivía solo en un departamento enorme en la zona céntrica de Tokio. Cuán grande debía ser el lugar para que él, que siempre destacaba por su gran tamaño, se sintiera un poco pequeño ahí dentro. Sin embargo debía admitir que era cómodo, ya que no tenía que pagar el alquiler ni las cuentas debido a que se las financiaba por completo su padre —un hombre de negocios que había dejado a su hijo en Japón y apenas luego se había vuelto a Estados Unidos para continuar con su trabajo. El contacto con su padre era casi nulo; éste se limitaba a mandarle dinero y pagar sus cuentas, pero nada más.

A pesar de todo, al pelirrojo no le importaba. No extrañaba a aquel hombre; no porque alguna vez le hubiera hecho daño de alguna manera, sino porque era un señor frío y distante que rara vez había dado alguna muestra de cariño a su hijo. Su madre había muerto cuando era pequeño; de manera que Kagami llevaba viviendo solo desde los quince años, cuando su padre lo había despachado en aquel enorme departamento y le había anunciado que se volvía solo a Estados Unidos. Hasta entonces, lo más parecido a una madre que había llegado a tener era una muchacha estadounidense muy entusiasta del baloncesto que les había enseñado a él y a Tatsuya todo lo que sabían. Pero ella viajaba continuamente y por eso en los últimos tiempos no la había visto con demasiada frecuencia.

A veces el muchacho se sentía un poco solo en aquel inmenso lugar. Pero en realidad no tenía motivos para sentirse así: de vez en cuando se veía con algunos compañeros de su ex colegio, estaban los niños y el personal de la escuela donde enseñaba gimnasia, estaba Himuro, y también estaba…

El estridente ringtone de su teléfono celular lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de quedarse dormido cuando se incorporó con brusquedad sobre la cama y buscó el dispositivo con la mirada. _Diablos_ , pensó, no recordaba haberlo puesto en sonido, y ese tono resultaba insoportable al oído. Así que se apresuró a atender sin siquiera mirar quién lo llamaba.

—« _Kagami–kun_ ». —Lo saludó una suave voz del otro lado de la línea, apenas hubo mascullado un irritado "hola".

—Oh. —Se sorprendió—. Kuroko. Lo siento, estuve todo el día con cosas y ahora encima tengo que irme de nuevo y… no pude llamarte.

—« _No te preocupes_ » —le respondió la voz del otro lado—. « _Yo también estuve algo ocupado. ¿Cómo estás?_ »

Kuroko Tetsuya. Ex compañero de su colegio, ex compañero del equipo de baloncesto del mismo —compartían el profundo amor por dicho deporte, aunque Kuroko carecía de gran parte de su talento.

Su actual pareja.

Kagami y Kuroko se habían conocido casi por error, podía decirse; por una de esas casualidades de la vida que resultan imposibles de comprender. En realidad, cuando Kuroko había entrado a la secundaria alta, lo había hecho bajo la firme decisión de _no_ anotarse en el club de baloncesto. De hecho, estaba yendo a presentar su solicitud de unión al club de literatura cuando se había encontrado por primera vez con el pelirrojo. Éste ya se había sumado al club de básquetbol y, una tarde, se había quedado practicando solo en una de las canchas del colegio. Kuroko había pasado por allí y, al verlo jugar, se había quedado aturdido, al punto de que había olvidado sus intenciones iniciales y había acabado inscribiéndose en el mismo club.

Cuando habían empezado a salir, había admitido que aquel día lo había visto «brillar más fuerte que la luz del Sol» —algo que nunca fallaba en hacer ruborizar a Kagami.

—« _De modo que hicieron todo el trabajo sin mí_ » —le estaba diciendo el muchacho en ese momento. Kuroko estudiaba literatura universal en la universidad, y estaba contándole cómo sus compañeros de grupo se habían olvidado de su existencia y habían completado el trabajo práctico que tenían que entregar la semana siguiente sin que él hubiera tenido que hacer nada.

Kuroko era una persona extraña. Si Kagami llamaba la atención a dondequiera que fuera, con Kuroko pasaba justo lo contrario. Era bastante bajo, de cabellos cortos de color celeste apagado, con un desordenado flequillo que llegaba a cubrirle parte de los ojos del mismo color. Su voz era suave, y su carácter muy manso. Toda esa serie de características, sumada a la curiosa naturaleza fantasmal del muchacho, llevaban a que nadie lo notara nunca ni se percatara de su presencia —o, también, a que sus compañeros de grupo se olvidaran de que él, de hecho, también era parte del mismo. Su falta de presencia era tal que muchas veces aparecía sin que nadie lo viese y por eso la gente se llevaba unos sustos de muerte. Cuando le preguntaban de dónde había salido o cuándo había llegado, la respuesta era siempre la misma: «estuve aquí todo el tiempo». Cuándo era verdad y cuándo no, eso ya resultaba un misterio.

A Kagami le gustaba de Kuroko lo comprensivo que podía llegar a ser. Era prácticamente la única persona que no le había tomado el pelo cuando le había confesado lo acomplejado que se sentía por su altura; también era el único que no se había mostrado intimidado por su apariencia. Kuroko era chiquito e imperceptible, pero nunca dejaba que le pasaran por encima y eso también le agradaba al pelirrojo. Además era una persona sensata y tranquila, lo que contrastaba mucho con el carácter —muchas veces— irracional e irascible de Kagami, que si bien nunca iniciaba los conflictos tenía muy pocas pulgas cuando estos surgían.

En cierto modo, Kagami era la luz, y Kuroko la sombra. Se complementaban de una forma que el pelirrojo no había visto jamás en ningún otro lugar.

—Lo siento, Kuroko, tengo que colgar. Le prometí a Tatsuya que estaría allí a las diez —dijo Kagami tras un largo rato de charla, luego de mirar la hora en su reloj. Hacía casi cinco minutos que tendría que haber salido. Kuroko lo entendió y, sin ceremonias, se despidió de él con un suave «te amo, Kagami–kun» al que él respondió de igual forma, con un poco de bochorno. Podrían pasar cien años y nunca se acostumbraría a esos saludos.

Apenas hubo cortado la llamada, guardó el celular y las llaves en su campera, apagó las luces del departamento, y se apresuró a salir.

* * *

El bar era un sitio agradable y bastante cálido. Las mesas eran de madera, los asientos estaban cubiertos por mullidos almohadones de distintos colores; las luces eran tenues, en tonos que oscilaban en torno al rojo y al anaranjado, aunque también había unas cuantas blancas. Las guardas blancas y negras del suelo le conferían una estética muy peculiar; de la misma manera en que lo hacían algunas luces de neón puestas por detrás de la barra, detrás de las estanterías en las que un sinfín de distintas botellas se lucía en todos sus colores y tamaños. El lugar no era demasiado grande: había espacio para unas doce o quince mesas, lo que lo volvía aun más acogedor.

Las risas y la charla decoraban el aire. Dos mujeres conversaban animadamente en una mesa en una esquina, soltando risitas cómplices de vez en cuando, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie terminaba de oír bien lo que decían. Un hombre mayor descansaba en otra mesa, bebiendo de una copa mientras con la mano restante sostenía un grueso libro del que no despegaba la vista. Un grupo de jóvenes había juntado tres mesas y armaba alboroto con sus carcajadas mientras pedían una serie de _shots_ tras otra —en realidad, Kagami no estaba seguro de que tuvieran la edad legal para beber alcohol, pero no pensaba ser quien les arruinara la fiesta. En todo caso, no era su responsabilidad, sino del mesero.

Otro grupo acababa de entrar al local cuando éste se acercó a la barra para anunciar la orden de la mesa cuatro, en la que dos mujeres y un hombre parecían discutir de política.

—Dos margaritas y un gin. —El mesero le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse para recibir a los recién llegados. Era un muchacho joven, más o menos de la misma edad de Kagami, de cabellos negros y ojos astutos. Siempre se mostraba muy entusiasta y no dudaba en entablar conversación con los clientes; su carisma y sus bromas siempre le aseguraban que la gente regresara otro día. No recordaba su nombre, a pesar de que trabajaba ahí desde incluso antes de la primera vez que Kagami había pisado ese lugar. No era muy bueno para recordar nombres.

—Oye, Kagami… —le habló una voz lenta y un poco nasal. El pelirrojo, que justo entonces bajaba una botella de la estantería de atrás, se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con el muchacho que atendía la caja; aunque "cara a cara" era tan solo un decir, ya que sus ojos se hallaban ocultos detrás de una gruesa mata de cabellos grises y, por lo tanto, era imposible saber si el joven lo estaba mirando a él o no. De hecho, era imposible saber cómo hacía para ver nada en absoluto.

Su mandíbula se movía arriba y abajo, mascando chicle. _Siempre_ estaba mascando chicle; inflaba inmensos globos rosados que, al estallar, cubrían toda la porción visible de su rostro de un pegote rosa chillón. Por alguna razón extraña del universo, nunca se le pegoteaba en el pelo. Kagami tampoco recordaba su nombre.

—Voy al baño un momento, atiende la caja por mí —le dijo el muchacho como quien no quiere la cosa, pasando por su lado y alejándose a través del bar rumbo a los baños. Kagami no habría podido negarse ni aunque hubiera querido. Con un suspiro, regresó a la botella y la colocó sobre la barra, disponiéndose a preparar los tragos.

Apenas acababa de colocar la última sombrillita de decoración cuando el mesero volvió, esta vez no sólo para transmitirle la orden del grupo recién llegado sino que también para traerle el pago de la mesa tres.

—Esos desgraciados… —mascullaba, torciendo el gesto mientras tomaba la bandeja con los tragos que Kagami acababa de preparar—. Se la pasan viniendo y siempre dejan la mesa que usan hecha un caos. ¿Quieres explicarme cuál es la necesidad de convertir las servilletas en papel picado? —El pelirrojo no respondió nada, juntando los billetes del vuelto mientras el camarero se llevaba la bandeja.

Dentro de todo, era un día tranquilo. Le había tocado trabajar allí en días en los que la fila de espera para entrar al local parecía interminable. Quizás se debía a que era época de exámenes y la mayoría del público joven no tenía tiempo para salir a tomar. Quizá el lugar estaba perdiendo popularidad. Dios sabía.

El cajero regresó unos minutos después, y sólo cuando Kagami pudo separarse de la caja registradora en un extremo de la barra, se dio cuenta de que había alguien sentado en el otro extremo. Tan ocupado como había estado hasta recién —preparando tragos, contando billetes— no había hecho tiempo a verlo; o tal vez tenía que ver con que el cliente vestía completamente de negro, a juego con un tono de piel oscuro y un cabello azulado que hacían que se perdiera entre las sombras.

Lo sorprendió lo alto que era. Lo suficiente como para que todo su torso se asomara por encima de la superficie de madera frente a él, a pesar de que estaba sentado. En vista de que era a él a quien le correspondía atender a los clientes que acudían directamente a la barra, se aproximó para tomar su orden.

—Bienvenido —saludó; pero la voz le salió extraña, de una manera que hubiera resultado imperceptible para alguien que no estuviera acostumbrado a escucharlo: pero él, que no tenía más remedio que oírse a sí mismo todos los días, no pudo evitar notar el matiz estrangulado de su tono. Se aclaró la garganta—: ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?

El muchacho levantó la vista, hasta entonces pegada en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, y al verlo arqueó una ceja, esbozando una leve sonrisa torcida. Kagami tragó. Diablos, sí que parecía imponente. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que toda la gente le pareciera tan pequeña, que cuando se encontraba con alguien así no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar.

O el contrario tardó muchísimo en responder, o los momentos antes de que lo hiciera pasaron en cámara lenta. Kagami no despegó la vista de sus ojos, de un azul profundo tan intenso como el de su cabello, pero notó cómo él lo escrutaba con la mirada, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo como si no quisiera perderse detalle —y al mismo tiempo, como si pudiera ver a través de él. No se sentía tan observado desde la vez que había acudido a la enfermera del colegio donde daba clases diciéndole que le dolía la garganta —Momoi lo había escrutado hasta el último centímetro de piel visible. Sin embargo, había un matiz _muy_ diferente en la forma clínica en que ella lo había estudiado, y el modo en que este joven lo estaba mirando ahora. No hubiera podido explicarlo.

—Ron. Negro. El que te parezca mejor. —Su voz era grave, ligeramente nasal, pero profunda. Hablaba despacio, imposible saber si porque pensaba que Kagami era demasiado tonto para entenderlo o porque hacerlo le resultaba un esfuerzo enorme. Al pelirrojo le recordó al ronroneo de algún felino grande, quizás un león, o un tigre, o…

 _Una pantera_. Definitivamente. Ese _look_ oscuro, el cuero negro de su ropa, la cabeza apenas ladeada hacia un costado. Parecía una pantera que ponía a prueba a su próxima presa. Y lo que era más impactante aun: no parecía en absoluto intimidado por Kagami.

—En seguida —las palabras salieron de su boca sin que él mismo las escuchara; un instante después había vuelto al otro extremo de la barra, buscando el ron en los estantes de atrás, haciendo caso omiso del cajero, que en ese momento le estaba diciendo vaya a saber Dios qué cosa.

Casi de modo automático apoyó el vaso de vidrio en la madera, destapando la botella del que, a su juicio, era el mejor ron de los que había en el local. Eso también lo ponía nervioso —¿por qué había tenido que exigir el mejor de todos? No, más bien: ¿por qué había tenido que exigirle _el que le pareciera mejor a él_? ¿Y por qué diablos había un tinte de exigencia en su pedido, como si lo desafiara a contradecirlo y a darle una bebida de mala calidad?

—Ey… Kagami, estoy hablando contigo. —Un chasquido de dedos justo frente a sus ojos lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Parpadeó, aturdido, para encontrarse con que el mesero estaba parado justo frente a él del otro lado de la barra, y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—. Claro, no escuchen a Takao, total él nunca se enoja… como si no tuviera suficiente con que Shin–chan me ignore —farfulló, si bien no parecía estar realmente molesto. Takao, cierto que ése era su nombre…—. Dos daiquiris de frutilla, y uno de durazno. ¡Y no te duermas!

Lo miró alejarse con aturdimiento. Bajó la vista y descubrió que en algún momento había terminado de servir el ron y su mano descansaba sobre el pico de la botella, inerte. Cierto, Takao. Ése era su nombre. Aunque sabía que volvería a olvidarlo. Carraspeando, volvió a dejar la botella de ron en su estante y llevó la bebida al cliente.

Había esperado encontrarlo nuevamente sumido en la pantalla de su celular; por eso le llamó la atención descubrir que lo estaba mirando, con la cabeza ladeada apoyada sobre la palma de su mano —el codo, descansando sobre la barra mientras sus rasgados ojos azules lo contemplaban con una expresión indescifrable. Expresión que adquirió un matiz divertido cuando Kagami se aproximó y colocó el vaso frente a él, preguntando:

—¿No quieres nada para comer?

—Nah —replicó en un ronroneo. No añadió nada más, y el pelirrojo se quedó como atontado por un momento, antes de darse la vuelta para volver a su sitio. Takao no tardó en aparecer para pedirle dos tragos más, y Kagami volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos mientras realizaba sus tareas —aunque no sin cierta sensación de inquietud sacudiéndose en sus venas.

No podía evitarlo. De tanto en tanto, echaba rápidos vistazos —siempre de reojo, procurando no ser visto— hacia aquel enigmático cliente. _Quiero saber si le gustó el maldito ron o no_ , se repetía a sí mismo, y en parte era verdad. Lo cierto era que resultaba imposible saberlo. Las expresiones de aquel joven moreno no variaban demasiado, oscilando entre los ojos entrecerrados, contemplando el vaso, y una profunda expresión de desinterés cuando volvía a contemplar la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Antes, al parecer, había estado mirando a Kagami todo el rato; ahora ni siquiera le echaba un vistazo. El pelirrojo no sabía si era un alivio, o si le resultaba aun más perturbador que lo anterior.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que el moreno volviera a dirigirse a él. Kagami armó casi dos docenas de tragos antes de que ocurriera. Le hizo un gesto con una mano, y el pelirrojo se preparó para el veredicto con cierto nivel de nerviosismo.

—La cuenta —le dijo sin más, y por lo que se sentía como la millonésima vez esa noche, Kagami se quedó aturdido. El muchacho había vuelto a clavar la vista en su celular, con gesto aburrido, y el pelirrojo tuvo que obligarse a dirigirse a la caja porque, de no ser así, se hubiera quedado ahí parado sin comprender la situación como por cinco minutos.

 _¿No le gustó el ron?,_ se preguntaba para sus adentros mientras le pedía el precio al cajero. _¿Elegí mal?_ Pero mientras regresaba hacia el cliente, al notar que todavía permanecía mirando su teléfono, chasqueó la lengua. _Que le den_ , pensó con irritación, _no es mi problema si tiene mal gusto_.

El pago se realizó rápidamente, sin ceremonias. Entregó a Kagami el valor del trago y se levantó de la banqueta, dándose media vuelta y alejándose a través del bar.

El pelirrojo respiró nuevamente, aunque no sin cierto fastidio. ¿Quién diablos era ese tipo? A pesar de todo, la sensación de inquietud que lo había invadido desde que éste había entrado en el local permanecía ahí —testaruda, como si se negara a irse a pesar de la insistencia con la que Kagami trataba de apartarla.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en los que Kagami preparó dos o tres tragos más, antes de que avisara al cajero:

—Ahora vuelvo.

Se dirigió hacia el baño. Necesitaba mear, enjuagarse un poco la cara, y además quería revisar el celular para asegurarse de que Kuroko no le había mandado ningún mensaje. No era que no pudiera chequearlo en la barra, pero luego empezaba Takao con sus chistes, a los que a veces también se sumaba el muchacho de la caja, y prefería evitarlo dentro de lo posible.

Estaba por tomar el picaporte de la puerta del baño de hombres cuando ésta se abrió por sí sola. Lo sorprendió encontrarse con una figura inmensa, enfundada en ropas negras —y, apenas levantó la vista, descubrió que lo miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa torcida, una sonrisa tan pagada de sí misma que hizo que Kagami se sintiera aun más pequeño de lo que ya se sentía ante su sola presencia.

— _¿Creíste que no me daba cuenta de cómo me mirabas allá?_ —le preguntó el moreno; su voz era baja, un ronroneo, que aun así lo hizo vibrar de punta a punta, erizándole hasta el último vello de la piel. Avanzó unos pasos, obligándolo a retroceder hasta que su espalda dio contra la pared detrás de él. Kagami no supo qué hacer, ni qué decir; fue como si todas sus neuronas se apagaran y el mundo entero se hubiera prendido fuego.

Su rostro burlón estaba tan cerca que supo que lo memorizaría —que lo acecharía en las noches, como una sombra silenciosa que aun así lo abarcaría todo. El azul de sus ojos era eléctrico, y lo miraba con tal intensidad que el pelirrojo no supo qué esperar. Cada centímetro de la piel le ardía, como si se estuviera quemando; notó un leve temblor en las piernas y sintió que iba a caerse.

El moreno soltó una risa baja, pero cargada de satisfacción. Kagami, atrapado como estaba por su mirada, apenas llegó a notar que levantaba una mano y, en un gesto fluido y calmo, colocaba algo en el pequeño bolsillo anterior de su camisa. Acto seguido retrocedió, lo observó con gesto entre satisfecho y engreído, y tras echarle un último vistazo se apartó, caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta del local —que, Kagami oyó, se abría y cerraba con el tintineo de la campanilla que de ella pendía.

El pelirrojo era un caos. Un caos de emociones, de sensaciones; sentía que ardía y que transpiraba, que el mundo a su alrededor —hasta entonces, mudo— volvía a cobrar vida con sus sonidos banales y cotidianos: risas de muchachas jóvenes, la intensa discusión filosófica entre dos viejos de la mesa siete, las burlas de Takao contra el cajero.

Exhaló aire, dándose cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Se obligó a caminar hacia el interior del baño, tanteando las paredes a su paso, seguro de que si no lo hacía iba a caerse. Llegó a uno de los lavabos y contempló su rostro en el espejo. Estaba aturdido. De verdad transpiraba. Respiró con fuerza, llenando de aire sus pulmones e intentando calmarse. Sentía como si hubiera estado en una situación límite, como si se hubiera enfrentado con algo grande, algo que nunca antes había presenciado. Cerró los ojos y fue un error, porque entonces notó como nunca todas las sensaciones que lo recorrían, que lo invadieron y lo hicieron marearse al punto que tuvo que volver a abrir los párpados y agarrarse de la superficie cerámica del lavabo.

 _Jesús. Jesús_.

Abrió la canilla y se empapó el rostro con agua. Fue un placer la sensación fría, contrastante con el fuerte calor que lo llenaba —pero no bastó para eliminar el fantasma de la cercanía, del rostro moreno a escasos centímetros del suyo, contemplándolo con una mofa que nunca nadie se había atrevido a dirigir hacia él. Se bañó el rostro dos, tres, cuatro veces, secándoselo luego con las toallas de papel de la pared. Volvió a contemplar su reflejo —algunas gotitas de agua caían de sus cabellos, y sus ojos rojos estaban llenos de una emoción irracional que no supo identificar.

 _Dios._

Permaneció varios minutos allí, tratando de calmarse. Al final dejó de temblar, el calor se fue apagando —lento, pero seguro—, fue recuperando el control. Cuando estuvo seguro de que podía permanecer en pie sin caerse, se dirigió a mear; y fue allí cuando escuchó la voz nasal de Takao en la puerta del baño, que le preguntaba:

—¿Kagami? ¿Estás ahí? Hace como veinte minutos que te fuiste y la gente está empezando a impacientarse.

—Ya voy —replicó, oyendo cómo los pasos del mesero se alejaban. Tenía que volver a su trabajo, a fin de cuentas era el único dentro del local que sabía cómo preparar los tragos. Se lavó las manos, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía motivos para posponerlo más.

Un poco temeroso de lo que fuera a encontrar, dirigió la mano al bolsillo de su camisa. Algunas gotitas de agua la habían salpicado, pero no iban a tardar mucho en secarse. Introdujo dos dedos en el bolsillo y encontró la dócil pero firme resistencia de un trozo de papel. Al sacarlo, descubrió que era el mismo ticket que él había llevado al moreno con el precio del ron. Se quedó un poco aturdido al encontrarse con _eso_ de entre todas las cosas, pero entonces se le ocurrió darlo vuelta.

Una serie de números, que claramente componían un número de teléfono. Y un brevísimo texto justo debajo de él.

 _Llámame_.

* * *

 **Idk cuántos capítulos va a tener esto. Originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, pero me está tomando más tiempo del que me gustaría y se está alargando mucho, así que... sí. Calculo entre cuatro y siete capítulos, dependiendo de unas cuantas cosas, pero sí.**

 **Gracias por leer y no duden en dejarme su comentario —ya saben que sus reviews son el elixir de los fickers(?).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dios, me tomó siglos poder retomar esto, no podría ni empezar a explicar la cantidad de obstáculos que se me presentaron (y que todavía se me presentan) en el medio. Un lunes a las cuatro y media de la mañana, finalmente puedo subir una actualización. ¡Lo siento, Zhena!**

 **Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Kagami poseía escasos —si no nulos— conocimientos sobre psiquiatría. Sus pocos contactos con la locura habían sido esporádicos, ocasionales, tales como cruzarse con una vieja mendiga que hablaba sola en la calle, o leer en internet un artículo sobre un tipo que había matado a toda su familia y se la había comido en forma de empanadas. Lo menos estrambótico que sabía del tema lo constituía lo poco que le había contado Kuroko sobre los episodios depresivos que había sufrido en la secundaria baja —pero eso era todo.

Y aun así, estaba convencido —no, _convencidísimo_ , de que estaba volviéndose loco.

Dormía mal. Muy mal. Momoi, el director del colegio —diablos, incluso los niños le habían preguntado si le había pasado algo, dado lo terrible de su aspecto. Unas negras ojeras bajo sus ojos indicaban sus pocas horas de descanso nocturnas. Intentaba compensar su mala apariencia con un buen humor que, lejos de resultar convincente, parecía antinatural e histérico. En el colegio le habían ofrecido tomarse algunos días de descanso y Kagami había estado tentado de aceptar —pero había acabado por rechazarlo, ya que sabía que si no se mantenía ocupado y adquiría todavía más tiempo para pensar sería mucho peor.

Todas las noches le pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Todas las noches se metía en la cama, se tapaba entre las frazadas, y su mente —en una suerte de mecanismo programado para iniciarse apenas cerraba los ojos, tratando de abandonarse al sueño— comenzaba a maquinar un sinfín de fantasías que le permitían cualquier cosa excepto dormir. Lo había intentado todo: beber leche caliente antes de acostarse, cenar en abundancia, tomar alguna infusión somnífera. Siempre sin resultados.

Aquel joven moreno volvía a aparecer en su mente, una y otra vez, dando lugar a las fantasías más perturbadoras; ronroneándole al oído en la oscuridad y abrazándolo en una trampa, un insomnio sin salida.

Kagami ardía ante todos estos pensamientos. La excitación no era algo exclusivo de sus horas de sueño —plagaba tanto su vida cotidiana, su día a día, que había tenido que aprender a manejarla para no quedar en evidencia. Incluso Himuro, cuando había vuelto a llamarlo para agradecerle que lo cubriera en el bar, se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal —o, como mínimo, de que algo no andaba exactamente _bien_.

Ni hablar de Kuroko. El muchacho le había preguntado varias veces qué sucedía, y Kagami había tenido que inventarse un sinfín de excusas: que tenía pesadillas, que había mosquitos en su departamento que no le permitían dormir, que sus vecinos escuchaban la música muy fuerte. En realidad, no sabía qué decirle. Desde luego, no la verdad. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a su novio de entre todas las personas que tenía fantasías sexuales con un completo desconocido al que había visto una sola vez en un bar? Era imposible.

La peor parte era, además, la naturaleza de dichas fantasías, de las ensoñaciones que lo consumían noche tras noche. Al principio, Kagami había intentado evitarlas —tratando de pensar en otras cosas, intentando poner la mente en blanco. No sólo porque sentía que no estaba siendo justo con Kuroko; también por el bochorno que le causaban. Al final se había rendido, quizá porque producían en él la misma atracción que produce la droga en un adicto, quizá porque se daba cuenta de que era imposible resistirse a ellas —que todos sus esfuerzos por evadirlas eran vanos, que gastaba más energía si intentaba eliminarlas que si se les entregaba por completo.

Kagami siempre se veía _reducido_ por aquel joven moreno. Siempre por arriba de él, siempre en penumbra, esa imponente figura de sonrisas torcidas se cernía encima de él y lo dominaba. Las manos atadas, la mordaza en su boca —la impenetrable oscuridad de una venda negra sobre sus ojos. Los tormentos, la negación, las súplicas. _Esa ronroneante voz profunda susurrando en su oído, haciéndolo arder cada vez que le recordaba que le pertenecía._

De más estaba decir que no había llamado a aquel número. Bastante tenía ya con ceder a semejantes ensoñaciones; Kagami sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo realmente, pero no podía dejar de sentir que traicionaba la confianza de Kuroko. Y es que su novio era la otra parte del problema, porque desde que dichas fantasías habían tomado el control de su mente que no sentía absolutamente _nada_ cada vez que mantenía relaciones con él. Estaba más allá de él, no podía controlarlo —y eso lo frustraba, porque no sólo Kuroko no tenía la culpa, sino que Kagami no sabía cómo remediarlo.

 _¡Maldito seas, Tatsuya!_ Ojalá nunca le hubiera pedido que fuera cubrirlo esa noche. Ojalá pudiera volver el tiempo atrás. Pero, en cierto modo, no quería hacerlo —había una parte de su ser que se rehusaba de forma rotunda a abandonar aquellos negros deseos, una parte que contemplaba con cierto desprecio o incluso con aburrimiento todo lo que había venido antes de aquel encuentro. Y, en el fondo sabía, Himuro tampoco tenía la culpa. No estaba seguro de que fuera culpa de nadie, pero si lo era, era suya propia y de aquel endemoniado extraño.

Pasó una semana; pasaron dos, pasaron tres. Con el transcurso de los días, Kagami fue aprendiendo a controlarse —empezó a recuperar sus horas de sueño, su rostro recobró un aspecto si no normal, como mínimo aceptable. Pero el deseo seguía ahí, infranqueable; era sólo que el pelirrojo había aprendido a dominarlo, a mantenerlo bajo control. Si es que eso era posible.

Se entregaba a aquellas fantasías todas las noches. Las abrazaba, en lugar de rechazarlas; las perseguía, en vez de permitir que ellas lo persiguieran a él. Era la única manera que había encontrado para mantenerlas a raya; atraparlas y saborearlas hasta el final, en vez de permitirles ahogarlo.

Aun así, estaba frustrado. Estaba frustrado porque el deseo, a pesar de ser controlado, no abandona su insistencia, su absorción de la vida diaria. Se convierte en objeto de frustración, en una ensoñación platónica que no se conforma con ser tal, en unas ansias que se trasladan a la vida cotidiana en forma de malos humores, en impotencia. Y Kagami no manejaba para nada bien esta última sensación.

Se sentía un idiota, la persona más absurda del mundo, pero había tomado una decisión y no iba a echarse atrás. Así, el cuarto viernes después de aquel en el que había cubierto a Tatsuya en su trabajo, le tocó convencerse a sí mismo de que era todo pura casualidad y de que no había ningún motivo oculto para que acudiera al bar a por una bebida. _Sólo, ehh… quiero pasar a ver qué tal está Tatsuya. Eso es_ , se repetía —a sabiendas, sin embargo, de que no podía engañarse a sí mismo. No convencía a nadie con esa excusa; a nadie excepto a Kuroko, que no mostró reparo alguno cuando el pelirrojo le comentó que iba a pasar por el bar esa noche para saludar a su amigo de toda la vida. Kuroko era demasiado bueno, y confiaba demasiado en Kagami. Ni siquiera él hubiera confiado tanto en sí mismo —pero quizás eso se debía a que él _sí_ conocía sus fantasías, la naturaleza de sus ensoñaciones.

La sorpresa de Takao fue grande cuando llegó a su mesa para tomar su pedido y se dio cuenta de quién estaba sentado allí. Kagami pensó que había sido un idiota al creer que podría escabullirse dentro del bar sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que se trataba de él. Mayor fue el asombro de Himuro, que se apartó de la barra para ir a saludarlo —ni siquiera sus enigmáticas facciones, siempre escudadas en una indescifrable cara de póquer, pudieron ocultar su perplejidad. Kagami despachó sus preguntas sin responder nada en concreto, y tras soportar unas cuantas burlas de Takao, pidió un vaso de whisky y esperó.

De inmediato lo invadió la ansiedad. Había acudido allí casi por impulso —hacía apenas unas dos o tres horas que había resuelto ir al bar. Aunque hasta que había puesto un pie ahí dentro se había negado a reconocerlo siquiera para sus adentros, ya no podía continuar evadiendo el motivo por el que lo había hecho. Y la verdad era que ¿qué diablos haría si a aquel tipo moreno se le ocurría aparecer? Se había rehusado a llamarlo por teléfono porque sabía que eso ineludiblemente significaría traicionar a Kuroko. Diablos, ya el haber acudido al bar constituía, en cierto modo, una traición —más aun si se tenía en cuenta el motivo por el que había ido hasta ahí. Había estado tan ocupado pensando en todas esas cosas que no se había detenido a pensar en qué hacer una vez que el moreno apareciera. ¿Lo vería? ¿Se daría cuenta de su presencia allí? ¿Se acercaría a hablarle o le tocaría a Kagami hacerlo? Y de ser así, ¿qué diablos iba a decirle? _"Hola, la verdad es que todas las noches tengo fantasías en las que me follas contra la pared, así que como no puedo llamarte por teléfono porque eso implicaría traicionar a mi novio al que de todas maneras estoy traicionando ahora mismo por el simple hecho de hablarte, vine aquí para ver si por casualidad aparecías. ¿Quieres follar?"_

… Era absurdo. Y largo. E imposible. De verdad, no había manera de que le dijera algo así, pero tampoco sabía qué otra cosa decirle. El nerviosismo se lo comía por dentro y una parte suya se devanaba los sesos pensando en qué decir, mientras la otra tenía ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y salir corriendo, arrepintiéndose de siquiera haber ido a ese lugar.

Pero los minutos pasaron, y tras ellos las horas, y el moreno no aparecía. Una mitad de Kagami se ponía más nerviosa a cada segundo que transcurría, mientras que la otra sentía un profundo alivio. Si el moreno no aparecía, no había traición. Pero eso también significaría que había acudido allí en vano; y lo que era peor: que sus fantasías continuarían siendo, de hecho, fantasías, y no realidad. Sólo darse cuenta de esto último lo llenaba de una mezcla de impotencia y asco de sí mismo. El rostro de Kuroko no cesaba de aparecer en su mente, contemplándolo con sus insondables ojos celestes.

Llegó la hora del cierre y Kagami todavía estaba ahí sentado, esperando. Había bebido tres vasos de whisky y estaba un poco mareado, pero no era nada que no pudiera controlar. Takao limpiaba las mesas y el cajero contaba las ganancias del día cuando Himuro se acercó a él, tomando asiento justo en frente suyo y contemplándolo con ese ojo analítico suyo —el otro permanecía oculto detrás de su brillante cabello negro.

—¿Todo bien, Taiga? —le preguntó con suavidad. Kagami asintió, todavía aturdido por el hecho de que su plan hubiera salido tan ridículamente mal—. Se te ve raro. ¿Pudiste dormir los últimos días?

—Sí —respondió, aunque era cierto a medias. Himuro ladeó la cabeza, poco convencido, y el pelirrojo se apresuró a distraerlo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va la facultad?

El pelinegro sonrió y le contó que la última semana había tenido exámenes pero que por suerte todo había salido bien. Kagami no se sorprendió —a Himuro _siempre_ le iba bien en sus estudios. No recordaba que hubiera desaprobado nunca.

Tampoco recordaba que sus técnicas de distracción hubieran funcionado alguna vez con él.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme por qué viniste? ¿Estabas esperando a alguien? —le preguntó su amigo, no sin un tinte divertido salpicando su voz. Kagami sacudió la cabeza con fastidio.

—Claro que no.

—¿Está todo bien con Tetsuya?

—Por supuesto que sí —masculló Kagami. Himuro era su mejor amigo, pero vaya si odiaba esa cualidad suya para dar siempre en el blanco. ¿Cómo diablos había sabido que al menos la mitad de la amargura de Kagami tenía que ver con que sentía que estaba traicionando a Kuroko? Himuro volvió a sonreír.

—Vale, no te enojes, sólo preguntaba —señaló risueño, aunque Kagami ya sabía que se había dado cuenta de que no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no insistió.

Una hora más tarde, el pelirrojo se hallaba de vuelta en su casa. Había tenido que volver más despacio de lo que había ido por los efectos del alcohol. Fue un alivio volver a hallarse en su departamento, en su zona de confort, seguro de que no había nada que esperar ni nada que pudiera ocurrir. Se desvistió, se lavó los dientes; y apenas se hubo echado en su cama, sintió cómo se prendía fuego —cómo, una vez más, la excitación lo invadía de punta a punta, tomando el control, acelerando su respiración y haciéndolo transpirar.

 _Diablos_ , masculló para sus adentros. Todavía estaba un poco mareado, y el alcohol en su sangre no hacía más que acelerar su pulso y su expectativa. Notó la erección alzándose bajo su ropa interior y apretó los dientes. Otra vez.

 _«Taiga»._

Como un shock eléctrico, aquella voz ronroneante, surgida de las profundidades de su imaginación, lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Siempre lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, algo que nadie hacía —a excepción de Tatsuya, pero sólo porque era como su hermano— y que bastaba para que su cuerpo entero ardiera. Era absurdo, aquel tipo no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba; y aun así, la manera en la que oía su voz llamándolo por su nombre era tan convincente que casi parecía real.

 _Que les den a todos_ , pensó, y en un movimiento ágil se quitó la ropa interior y rodeó su erección con una mano. Ésta en seguida se lo agradeció, palpitando ante su tacto —expectante, ansiosa—; empezó a realizar suaves movimientos arriba y abajo, en una lentitud tan dulce como torturante. En seguida su imaginación echó a volar y, cómo no, aterrizó en el joven moreno.

De pronto éste se hallaba sobre él, respirando justo contra su oído, masturbando su erección por él. Lo hacía tan despacio que Kagami quiso suplicarle que acelerara, pero de alguna manera sabía que no tenía permitido hablar. El moreno estaba vestido —casi tal cual aquella vez que se habían visto, excepto que se había quitado la campera de cuero negro y llevaba una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color. Kagami, por el contrario, se hallaba totalmente desnudo, expuesto en una vulnerabilidad que no hacía otra cosa que excitarlo todavía más.

El contrario era inmenso encima de él; el pelirrojo se sentía minúsculo. La mano que cubría su miembro se apartó, y Kagami lo contempló entre confuso y desesperado, ante lo que el moreno sonrió.

«¿Y si me detengo aquí, qué pasa?»

«N–no…»

Una risa pagada de sí misma.

«¿Cómo dices?»

«P–por favor… no…»

El moreno pareció satisfecho, porque Kagami en seguida volvió a sentir su mano sobre su miembro y no pudo contener un jadeo; de inmediato sintió cómo una fuerte mano le cubría la boca, ahogando sus exhalaciones. Kagami cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió que la mano sobre su pene aceleraba sus movimientos.

Unos labios se posaron sobre su cuello, primero tanteándolo con suavidad; repentinamente, una lengua se deslizó sobre su piel, dejando un rastro húmedo detrás de sí. Kagami soltó un suave gemido, ahogado por la mano que todavía cubría su boca, y oyó cómo el contrario emitía una suave risita de satisfacción. Diablos, no podía aguantar tan poco tiempo, pero se iba a correr en cualquier momento, estaba a punto…

Pero justo entonces ambas manos del contrario se retiraron, con éste irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas —casi obligando a Kagami a abrir los ojos y contemplarlo ansioso, siempre desde abajo. El moreno lo miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

«Date vuelta.»

No era una petición, era una orden —y Kagami nunca se había apresurado tanto a cumplir una. En un instante yació boca abajo, con su espalda y su trasero al descubierto; oyó el sonido metálico de un cinturón al ser desabrochado —y no pudo contener un fuerte jadeo cuando de repente una forma caliente y dura se deslizó justo sobre la línea entre sus nalgas, en una sensación ligeramente húmeda que lo hizo enloquecer.

Unas fuertes manos tomaron sus muñecas y las juntaron, encerrándolas en conjunto entre sus dedos. Estaba completamente inmovilizado por debajo de aquel extraño, que frotaba su miembro entre sus nalgas con una lentitud que lo exasperaba. Quería que lo penetrara ya mismo, que inmovilizara su cuello contra la almohada y le levantara la cabeza tirando de su cabello, que le murmurara al oído lo _puta_ que era y cuánto le gustaba que se lo follaran…

Volvió de golpe a la realidad por sus propios gemidos, justo en el instante en que su cuerpo entero se estremecía al alcanzar el orgasmo. Sintió el semen salpicar su zona abdominal al tiempo que el cuarto se llenaba con sus jadeos; el calor lo invadía, las sábanas a su alrededor estaban húmedas por el sudor.

 _Joder. Joder_.

Inhaló y exhaló despacio, intentando recuperar el aire, recuperar fuerzas. De pronto estaba agotado —y aun así, las imágenes de aquel moreno todavía pululaban por su mente, sin dar tregua a su excitación. Trató de tranquilizarse y, con el transcurso de los minutos, recuperó el control de sí mismo.

Yació sobre la cama, contemplando el techo en penumbra —intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que acababa de hacer. No era la primera vez —a la semana de su encuentro con el moreno se había visto obligado a ceder, incapaz de controlar el deseo—, pero siempre que llegaba a este extremo sentía una enorme inquietud en su interior: por la naturaleza de sus fantasías, por el descontrol, por Kuroko…

Se incorporó sobre la cama, decidido a no pensar. Permaneció ahí unos segundos antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño para darse una ducha —lleno de una mezcla de culpa y expectativa; y ansioso porque, muy en el fondo, sabía que había una sola forma de parar esto.

* * *

—Kagami–kun.

—¿Hmm…?

—Estoy hablando solo, ¿no es así?

Kagami levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos grandes ojos celestes que lo contemplaban impasibles. Era una mirada indescifrable, pero penetrante; como un fantasma que acecha silenciosamente en la oscuridad, sin intenciones de atacar, de causar ningún susto —pero observando, siempre observando…

Tal era el efecto que ejercía la mirada de Kuroko en los demás. Esto es: cuando se daban cuenta de que los estaba mirando, algo que no sucedía demasiado a menudo. Kagami y él llevaban años siendo pareja, pero ni siquiera así se había acostumbrado el primero a las silenciosas y súbitas apariciones del segundo, que parecía materializarse siempre desde la mismísima nada.

Kagami carraspeó, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encendían.

—L–lo siento, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

Kuroko suspiró, sacudiendo sus cabellos celestes mientras mecía la cabeza hacia un lado y al otro, en un gesto de frustrada negación.

 _Maji Burger_ era un gentío. Eso no era nada raro: era el local de comida rápida más popular de los alrededores, por lo que era sólo natural que estuviese siempre repleto de grupos de gente de todas las edades. La mayoría eran familias con niños, que corrían de un lado a otro jugando a la mancha o al escondite mientras sus padres ordenaban la comida. Además, en el piso superior había una sala de juegos, por lo que los pequeños lloraban y berreaban con tal de que los llevaran allí, emocionados al imaginarse el gran tobogán o el laberinto repleto de pelotitas de colores.

Sin embargo, no eran sólo los niños los que acudían al negocio, porque los juegos no eran la principal atracción del lugar; las hamburguesas de allí se encontraban en el top diez de las mejores hamburguesas de todo Japón, y las papas fritas resultaban casi adictivas. Incluso la gente grande, que muchas veces se rehusaba a comer comida chatarra por temor a dañar su salud, era incapaz de resistirse, y aunque fuera de vez en cuando iba allí a comer.

Kagami no era la excepción. _Amaba_ esas hamburguesas. Eran tan solo perfectas: el _bacon_ , el queso derretido, la carne jugosa, y la lechuga y el tomate… Era su comida favorita en el mundo. Y tenía la bendición de poseer un estómago lo bastante grande como para no saciarse hasta haberse comido unas cuantas de ellas.

A Kuroko, por su parte, le encantaba el batido de vainilla que allí vendían. Era lo que siempre se pedía, no importaba el día, ni el clima, ni la hora, ni tampoco lo que fuera a comer después. El batido de vainilla era más que una bebida para Kuroko: era una costumbre, un rito, una religión.

—He obtenido la beca que entrega mi universidad —le estaba diciendo éste a Kagami, que por primera vez en lo que parecían siglos no se había terminado todas sus hamburguesas de un bocado. La última de ellas descansaba a medio comer sobre la bandeja, semi–envuelta en su papel blanco con el logo del local.

—Sí, sí, me lo dijiste —respondió él—. Pero ¿y eso qué significa?

Kuroko arqueó una ceja, y el pelirrojo volvió a carraspear. Era evidente que ya se lo había dicho. Con toda probabilidad, más de una vez. Pero Kagami se encontraba lejos de estar en su mejor momento, y considerando que ya de por sí era una persona bastante distraída…

—Significa —dijo el otro con voz cansina— que voy a irme durante tres meses a Londres.

—¿Que vas a _qué_? —inquirió el pelirrojo, recuperando la lucidez de repente, como si acabaran de despertarlo de un largo sueño dándole una bofetada. Estaba incrédulo. ¿De viaje? ¿A Londres? ¡¿Durante tres meses?!

Kuroko suspiró una vez más.

—Te lo dije, Kagami–kun. Hace unos meses presenté un trabajo sobre literatura inglesa para poder participar de un intercambio a Londres. Elegían solamente a cinco personas de entre todas las de la facultad, y yo tuve la suerte de quedar entre ellas.

—¿No era… una beca? —inquirió Kagami aturdido.

—Una beca de viaje. De estudios. A Londres. —Señaló Kuroko, no sin cierta impaciencia.

Kagami se quedó callado. Vale, no se esperaba esto para nada. Recordaba con cierta vaguedad que su pareja le había dicho algo sobre una monografía, y que ésta estaba relacionada con una beca. ¿Había especificado de qué tipo de beca se trataba? Probablemente. ¿Por qué diablos no podía prestar más atención?

Bueno, en parte, no era su culpa. Definitivamente no era su culpa. Él no era el causante de su propia distracción.

—¿Y eso cuándo sería? —preguntó al fin, luego de cavilar sobre la situación unos instantes.

—La semana que viene.

—¿Que _qué_? —La incredulidad volvió a invadirlo—. ¿Tan pronto?

Kuroko asintió, dando un largo sorbo a su batido de vainilla. Kagami se quedó mirándolo con aturdimiento, pero parecía que el contrario ya se había resignado en intentar recordarle que ya le había hablado del asunto y sólo lo miraba impasible con sus grandes ojos celestes.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos tras los cuales Kuroko empezó a contarle algunos detalles sobre el viaje, como el sitio donde se iba a hospedar, la enorme biblioteca londinense que tendría la oportunidad de visitar, las largas horas del viaje en avión. Kagami lo escuchaba a medias; una parte de él intentaba no perderse detalle de lo que su novio le contaba, mientras que la otra continuaba atontada por lo repentino de la noticia.

—Necesitaré que cuides de Nigou —le dijo al final. Kagami hizo una mueca. Nigou era el pequeño perro de Kuroko; la verdad era que, si bien de vez en cuando hacía alguna que otra travesura, en general era bastante inofensivo. Pero al pelirrojo no le gustaban nada los perros —apenas había aprendido a soportar a Nigou sólo porque era el cachorrito de su pareja y no había tenido más remedio que aprender a tolerarlo. Cuando era pequeño había sido mordido por un perro y desde entonces había intentado mantenerse lo más lejos posible de todos ellos.

Pero no había forma de que se negara. Kuroko todavía vivía con sus abuelos, pero estos estaban ya muy ancianos como para atender las necesidades de un cachorro, de modo que era siempre el muchacho quien se hacía cargo de él. Era sólo natural que fuera Kagami quien lo cuidara mientras éste estaba de viaje.

Kagami tragó con fuerza. De pronto Kuroko se iba de viaje, él estaba atrapado con su perro, y encima todavía no había encontrado una solución a _ese_ asunto que le quitaba el sueño noche de por medio. Para colmo pronto sería el cumpleaños de Tatsuya, y el pelirrojo se había comprometido a organizarle una fiesta en su casa, ya que Himuro vivía en un departamento chico y no tenía espacio para hacerla él mismo. No era que éste fuera a enojarse ni a decirle nada si Kagami le avisaba que no podría dar la fiesta, pero Himuro era alguien importante para él y de veras no quería decepcionarlo de esa forma.

¿Cuántas cosas más podrían sucederle?

* * *

El sonido de la pelota al rebotar contra el suelo era uno de sus favoritos en el mundo. Esos consecutivos golpes secos, a veces infinitamente suaves —otras, causando un gran estrépito, acompañando los firmes movimientos de muñeca del jugador. Aun mejor si los pequeños golpes venían en compañía de los agudos chirridos de las zapatillas deportivas contra el lustroso suelo; y ni hablar de la euforia que sentía al oír el frufrú de la red de la canasta cuando la pelota lograba abrirse paso a través de ella.

En un enfrentamiento normal, estos tres sonidos convivían en armonía —acompañados por los jadeos de los jugadores y los cánticos del público, de cuando en cuando interrumpidos por el estridente chillido de la bocina que anunciaba el fin de un cuarto. Claro que todo esto no era lo que se daba donde él se encontraba ahora: el rebotar de la pelota era desigual, rara vez chirriaban las zapatillas puesto que el suelo no estaba para nada lustrado, y el frufrú de la red rara vez se escuchaba —de hecho, era más frecuente oír la vibración metálica del aro cada vez que la pelota rebotaba contra éste y se perdía a lo lejos. Tampoco había público, y los jugadores… bueno, no se cansaban nunca. Así eran los niños.

—¡Keita! —protestaba una voz, haciéndose oír por encima de los pasos del resto de los niños. Pero Keita no le prestó atención. Una vez más echaba a correr, atravesando la pequeña cancha de punta a punta con una resolución que pocas veces se veía en individuos de su edad. Los esquivaba a todos a su paso, niñas y niños, tanto a aquellos más altos como más bajos que él. Así, llegaba hasta la canasta del equipo rival.

Pero al arrojar la pelota hacia ella, ésta siempre rebotaba contra el aro y se desviaba hacia otro lado, sin lograr nunca entrar en la canasta. Kagami nunca dejaba de asombrarse: aquel niño poseía una agilidad impresionante, pero su puntería era… vale, pésima, no había otra palabra para describirla.

—¡Ya van como cien veces que haces lo mismo! —Esta vez era Hana la que le gritaba, acercándose a él con las manos en las caderas. Ryō, que era el que había llamado su atención antes, también se aproximó con cara de decepción y disgusto. Mientras otro niño corría a recuperar la pelota en una de las canchas de al lado, Keita frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos con gesto ofendido.

—¡No es mi culpa! —refunfuñaba—. Ese aro está mal puesto.

Kagami rió, aproximándose también.

—Claro que no está mal puesto —señaló—. Es que necesitas más práctica. Si en las clases practicaras los tiros a la canasta, en vez de molestar a tus compañeros…

Keita bufó.

—¡Pásanos la pelota! —le exigió Hana, ajustándose sus anteojos e inflando las mejillas—. ¡Siempre te vas por tu cuenta y nunca nos dejas jugar!

Los niños del otro equipo sólo observaban la escena, riéndose. Keita volvió a bufar y Ryō emitió un suspiro de irritación. Justo entonces llegó el muchacho que había ido a buscar la pelota, y reanudaron el partido. Kagami volvió a activar el cronómetro de su reloj de pulsera.

Ver a los niños jugar lo relajaba. Le traía muchas emociones nostálgicas, recuerdos de cuando era más joven y pasaba su tiempo libre jugando al baloncesto en canchas públicas con Tatsuya, incluso de sus épocas en el club de baloncesto de la secundaria.

A decir verdad, por hoy necesitaba ese rato de relajación. Ese día tenía que hacer tantas cosas que no quería ni pensar en ellas. El sábado era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Himuro —tenía que invitar a Momoi, buscar un buen regalo, y comprar los ingredientes para el pastel y la comida. Esto último no era demasiado complicado, a Kagami le encantaba cocinar y se le daba muy bien. Pero no sabía qué diablos regalarle a su amigo de toda la vida, y para colmo tenía que ordenar el departamento y comprar el alcohol —no era que tuvieran planeado emborracharse, pero… no podía organizar una fiesta para su amigo _bartender_ sin que hubiera alcohol en ella. Era contra natura.

De modo que, apenas terminó su turno en el colegio, salió de la institución y se pasó la tarde yendo de un lado a otro. Antes de irse había acudido a la enfermería, donde una entusiasmada Momoi le había prometido que iría al cumpleaños. La mitad de su tarde se le escapó mirando vidrieras y entrando a negocios, indeciso sobre qué regalarle a su amigo. El año anterior le había regalado unos zapatos, por eso pensaba que no sería buena idea volver a regalarle ropa este año. Relojes de pulsera tenía a montones, perfumes tampoco le faltaban; pensar en un regalo era mucho más difícil de lo que la gente quería admitir.

Después había tenido que ir al súper, y allí había tirado otro largo rato haciendo la compra. Aunque tenía el dinero para vivir bien, no le gustaba tirarlo así como así, de modo que se tomaba su tiempo evaluando la relación entre calidad y precio de los productos, y tratando de escoger las mejores opciones. Además, por el horario, el supermercado estaba bastante lleno, así que tuvo que hacer una fila de longitud interesante antes de poder pagar e irse a casa.

Para cuando llegó a su departamento, ya había anochecido. Acomodó las cosas en la heladera y la alacena; al día siguiente se preocuparía por preparar el pastel. Había decidido hacer una torta de crema y duraznos que le gustaba mucho a Himuro; aunque no era una preparación _fácil_ , tampoco era demasiado compleja, por lo que la tarde del día siguiente le bastaría. De manera que acomodó todo, se preparó la cena, y luego de darse una ducha se fue a dormir; viendo el lado positivo, se dio cuenta de que había pasado toda la tarde tan ocupado y yendo de un lado a otro, que no había tenido tiempo de acordarse del moreno —ni la más mínima ensoñación había surcado su mente.

Feliz en su agotamiento, no tardó en dormirse, sumiéndose en un descanso sin sueños.

* * *

Había venido más gente de la que esperaba.

No tanta como para que el lugar, la comida, o la bebida no dieran abasto, pero sí la suficiente como para que más de la mitad fueran completos desconocidos para él. Vale, en realidad esto no era nada nuevo: que no conociera ni a la mitad de los amigos de Himuro era algo _normal_. A pesar de su carácter enigmático y reservado, su amigo de toda la vida era bastante carismático y extrovertido —a su manera. Tenía conocidos en todos lados.

—Shin–chaaaaan —suplicaba una voz nasal e insistente; su dueño no era otro que el camarero del bar —«Takao» recordó Kagami—, que tironeaba de la manga de una persona alta y de mirada severa. Ésta estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del living del pelirrojo, y fruncía el ceño mientras se ajustaba unos anteojos detrás de los cuales se veían unos ojos verdes, iguales que su cabello corto.

—Takao —contestó el tipo con tono solemne—, por _milésima vez_ , no pienso ir a bailar. —La música no estaba demasiado fuerte, Kagami tenía cuidado en no subir demasiado el volumen porque no quería soportar ni las protestas de sus vecinos ni un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Así que la conversación entre ambos jóvenes podía oírse a la perfección; el pelirrojo no se cansaba de preguntarse qué clase de relación tendrían. No conocía al joven de pelo verde, si bien Takao solía mencionarlo con frecuencia. «Shin–chan».

—¡Vamos, Shin–chan! ¡No seas amargado! —Insistía Takao. Sobre su cabello negro brillaban las luces de colores que Kagami había hecho instalar para la ocasión. Eran sólo provisorias y las retiraría apenas terminara la fiesta; no quería que su living se convirtiera para siempre en una pista de baile. Del mismo modo, había eliminado la mesa central y había desplazado los sillones contra la pared, de manera que en el centro del recinto quedaba un espacio lo bastante amplio como para que unas veinte personas pudieran bailar y charlar en él sin problemas. Ventajas de vivir en un departamento grande.

Momoi también estaba allí, charlando animadamente con otra chica baja y de cabellos castaños y cortos a la que Kagami no conocía, excepto por cruzársela ocasionalmente en los pasillos de la escuela. Si no se equivocaba, se trataba de la profesora de biología y ciencias naturales de la institución; aunque era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Himuro, que no la conocía, Momoi le había suplicado que la dejara invitarla, puesto que no conocía a demasiadas personas allí y no quería estar tan sola.

El cumpleañero se encontraba en el centro del living, bailando despacio con una mujer rubia de figura escultural; a ella sí la conocía Kagami: no era otra que Alex García, había sido algo así como la madre postiza de ambos cuando eran niños, ya que solía llevarlos a la cancha pública a practicar y enseñarles baloncesto.

Había muchísimas personas más a las que Kagami no conocía de nada: un muchacho bajo que se había presentado como Izuki y desde entonces no había parado de hacer chistes tan ridículos que sólo lograba que todo el mundo le pidiera que se callase la boca; un amigo suyo de anteojos y aspecto irritable que en ningún momento se había despegado de la mesa de las bebidas; una mujer de lacios cabellos negros y mirada seria que contemplaba a todos desde una esquina, en completo silencio; y tantísimas personas más que resultaban demasiadas incluso para que Kagami las contara.

Al principio todo fue tranquilo. Himuro había roto su típica cara de póker para denotar verdadero entusiasmo cuando había desenvuelto el regalo del pelirrojo: una botella de un licor carísimo que resultaba bastante difícil de conseguir. La idea de regalárselo había cruzado la mente de Kagami en un arranque inesperado de inspiración: nunca antes le había regalado una bebida, así que se había esforzado por encontrar una que tuviera clase y que se adecuara a los gustos de Himuro. Los invitados habían ido llegando poco a poco, dejando otros regalos para el pelinegro; Kagami les había indicado que dejaran sus objetos en su habitación, cosa que no tuvieran que andar cargándolos encima todo el tiempo. La música estaba en un volumen razonable y todos charlaban con mucho ánimo.

Pero a medida que fueron transcurriendo los minutos, el alcohol empezó a hacer efecto. Para colmo, Takao había decidido organizar uno de esos clásicos juegos de bebida: consistía en que cada uno de los invitados debía servirse un vaso de una bebida a elección hasta el tope, y cada vez que ocurrieran determinados sucesos deberían tomar un profundo trago. En la lista de sucesos se encontraban que «Shin–chan» dijera _nanodayo,_ que mencionara Oha Asa, y que se ajustara los anteojos —entre otras cosas bastante similares. Era muy fácil seguir los movimientos de una sola persona, que además resultaba ser lo suficientemente despistada como para realizar al menos una de todas esas acciones por minuto; de modo que apenas había transcurrido menos de una hora cuando el nivel de alcohol en sangre de la mayoría de los invitados ya había alcanzado límites insospechados.

Kagami, a pesar de todo, no estaba pasando un mal rato. Sí, habían estado a punto de derribar la lámpara del living unas diez veces, y Hyūga —que no era otro que el muchacho de aspecto enfadado y anteojos que había venido con Izuki— no dejaba de maldecir e hipar. Al parecer Hara —el cajero del bar— había logrado convencerlo de que participara en el juego a pesar de que no se conocían de nada, y el tal Hyūga tenía una resistencia al alcohol muy, muy mala. En realidad, resultaba bastante sorprendente que Takao hubiera sido capaz de organizar un juego en el que participara una treintena de jóvenes adultos que no se conocían demasiado entre sí. Los únicos que habían declinado habían sido la silenciosa mujer pelinegra y el propio Shin–chan —aunque realmente no podía decirse que no estuviera participando, dado que la totalidad de las consignas del juego lo involucraban a él.

Momoi fue quien dio por finalizado el juego tras casi dos horas de sufrimiento, alegando que si continuaban bebiendo podrían tener algún percance serio de salud. Sin embargo, que el juego hubiera terminado no impedía que la gente continuara bebiendo si quería hacerlo; y a eso había que sumarle que Takao aprovechó el aturdimiento general para subir el volumen de la música al máximo e inaugurar una intensa sesión de baile a la que casi todos se sumaron en seguida.

Kagami pronto se encontró bebiendo del pico de una botella entre medio del gentío danzante. Himuro se reía a rienda suelta justo frente a él, bailando con Alex y con él a la vez. Shin–chan continuaba negándose a hacer nada, en el sillón, con gesto hosco; Izuki y Hyūga bailaban juntos —aunque decir que Hyūga «bailaba» era ser demasiado amable, ya que más bien se bamboleaba dando tropezones—, incluso la misteriosa mujer pelinegra mecía la cabeza al ritmo de la música, todavía con la espalda descansando contra una pared.

La música estaba tan fuerte que aturdía, los vecinos iban a matarlo… Pero en ese momento se encontraba tan satisfecho que no le importaba. Las risas en general, los gestos graciosos que hacía Takao mientras bailaba, lo feliz que se veía Himuro de estar festejando su cumpleaños… Todo se sentía tan bien que casi que pensaba que se estaba olvidando de algo…

Entonces, como una pesa de plomo que caía sobre sus hombros, la realidad lo golpeó. _Recordó_ , recordó aquella noche en el bar y aquella silueta feroz como la de una pantera, recordó la falta de sensación por Kuroko, recordó su ida a Londres; pero por sobre todo lo demás recordó el océano ardiente de sensaciones y emociones que aquel desconocido lo hacía sentir.

Y aunque fue una realidad tan pesada que lo golpeó al caer sobre él, no lo hizo de modo _desagradable_. De pronto, fue como si todos los astros se hubieran alineado —como si todo lo que se había mostrado en tensión hasta el momento, de repente encajara en un rompecabezas perfecto. Kagami se rió con ganas al darse cuenta de esto, sintiéndose un idiota por haberse sentido tan conflictuado todo este tiempo, pero carcajeándose con ganas ante esta sensación.

¿Qué más daba? ¿Qué importaba lo humillante de sus fantasías; que en sus ensoñaciones se viera degradado por aquel moreno, minimizado, —dominado por él? ¿Qué importaba Kuroko? ¿Qué importaba _nada_ de todo a lo que había dado tanta importancia hasta ahora?

Siguió bebiendo hasta el final. Su resistencia al alcohol era tal que ya había perdido la cuenta de los vasos que había tomado, de cuántas botellas había agarrado para beber directamente del pico. Sólo rió mientras ayudaba a los invitados a buscar sus cosas para que pudieran retirarse; mientras le pasaba un trapo y desinfectante a Izuki para que Hyūga limpiara el enchastre de vómito que él mismo había provocado en el suelo del baño; mientras observaba cómo «Shin–chan» levantaba a Takao en brazos, quien se había quedado dormido sobre el sillón luego de clamar su victoria en una supuesta batalla de baile.

Tras despedir a los últimos invitados, y luego a Himuro y Alexandra —que se iban juntos—, por fin se quedó solo en el departamento. Afuera todavía no amanecía, aunque siendo las cinco de la mañana, ocurriría pronto; el recinto era un auténtico _caos_. Serpentinas tiradas por el piso, vasos de plástico repartidos en desorden sobre toda superficie más o menos plana, botellas vacías y restos de comida plagando la mesa. Había quedado una pequeña porción de la torta que había preparado: todos la habían atacado con afán luego de que le cantaran el feliz cumpleaños a Himuro, clamando que aquel pastel era delicioso y alegando que Kagami tenía mano divina en la cocina.

Al día siguiente —no, ese mismo día más tarde— lo ordenaría. No porque estuviera cansado: se sentía con más energía que nunca, como si aquella fiesta de cumpleaños lo hubiera devuelto a la vida. Pero no tenía ganas de ordenar ni de limpiar.

Se retiró a su habitación, donde se dejó caer sobre la cama y miró el techo durante unos minutos. Entonces ocurrió; era inevitable, terminaría pasando tarde o temprano, era el ciclo natural de cada uno de sus días.

Una vez más, recordó al moreno. Excepto que esta vez fue diferente. Porque el alcohol continuaba corriendo por sus venas, imparable; y en él se habían ahogado todas las dudas, todas las preocupaciones de Kagami.

Con su último vaso de alcohol, habían muerto todas sus inhibiciones, junto con su capacidad de raciocinio y autocontrol.

Tomó su teléfono móvil, que descansaba sobre su mesita de luz. De igual forma, abrió el cajón de la misma y de éste extrajo un papel arrugado: el ticket en el que el moreno había anotado su número. Apenas algunos segundos después ya lo había transcripto en la pantalla su celular, y había seleccionado la opción para agendarlo; sólo entonces se acordó de que no sabía su nombre.

Pensó un seudónimo que resultara adecuado, pero no se le ocurrió ninguno.

Al final, lo agendó de la única manera que le pareció razonable.

«Él».

Inmediatamente tipeó su primer mensaje.

« _Hey_ ».

Ya había presionado el botón de enviar cuando se dio cuenta de que el moreno no tenía su número y él no había indicado su identidad de ninguna forma en el texto, y de que eran las cinco y pico de la mañana, de modo que no vería el mensaje hasta el día siguiente.

Decepcionado, estaba devolviendo su teléfono a la mesa de luz cuando lo sintió vibrar entre sus dedos. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al leer el enigmático nombre que había puesto a su contacto en la pantalla.

«Era hora».

Sólo esas dos palabras, nada más. Y sin embargo bastaron para que Kagami sintiera que se prendía fuego; fueron suficiente aliciente para que el pelirrojo procediera a escribir una respuesta.

«No esperaba que respondieras tan pronto».

Menos de treinta segundos después, su teléfono volvió a vibrar.

«Ni yo que tardaras tanto en escribirme, pero supongo que no todos tenemos lo que queremos. ¿Ansioso?».

Kagami tragó. No sabía qué esperar, y aun así la expectativa se lo estaba comiendo por dentro. Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo hacer esto, que la sensación sólo podía compararse a la de beber agua tras una eterna caminata por un árido desierto.

«¿Tú qué crees?».

«Aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo».

Kagami volvió a tragar, esta vez con más fuerza que antes. ¿Era esto un sueño? Bien podía serlo. Quizás se había desmayado producto del alcohol, y todo esto no era más que otra de sus recurrentes ensoñaciones.

Aun así, su excitación era _real_ , de eso estaba muy seguro.

«Sí» admitió al final.

La respuesta fue casi inmediata.

«El viernes que viene, a las 21. En el _Joker_ ».

 _Joker_ era un bar que se encontraba cerca del sitio donde Kagami y él se habían visto por primera vez. El pelirrojo gimió; su erección latía expectante, y faltaban más de cinco días para el viernes —pero no tenía más opción que aceptar la oferta, aunque no lo satisficiera. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que no podía —no, que no _debía_ discutirle a aquel extraño.

«Tenemos un trato» respondió al final.

 _«No me decepciones»_.

Apenas unos instantes después de leer esa respuesta, se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **Sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos, ya lo saben. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (que, espero, no tardaré tanto en subir... tanto...).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Joder si estaba nervioso.

Se había sentado en la barra, lo más alejado posible de la caja registradora para que el muchacho que contaba los billetes no pudiera oírlos —al menos, no sin que él se diera cuenta. No quería que fuera demasiado personal, sentarse en una mesa cuadrada y tener que encarar frente a frente a aquel muchacho más alto que él y de aspecto amenazante; por sobre todas las cosas, no quería que se diera cuenta de cuánto había esperado este momento, _cuánto_ su cuerpo ansiaba lo que fuera que estuviese por suceder.

 _No quería quedar tanto en evidencia, aunque el moreno ya supiera la verdad_.

El bar era muy similar al de la otra noche, ese pequeño rincón recóndito de Tokio donde se habían visto por primera vez. No ayudaba a evitar que hasta el último de los nervios de Kagami se encendiera con expectativa, recordando cada una de las sensaciones voraces que había experimentado esa noche. La disposición de las mesas, el murmullo de los otros clientes, la colección de botellas exhibida detrás de la barra —incluso el cajero, igual que el del bar donde atendía Tatsuya y cuyo nombre no recordaba, mascaba chicle e inflaba globos sin cesar, uno atrás de otro —cada uno de ellos reventando con un «plop» que encendía todavía más los nervios del pelirrojo. Era casi como viajar en el tiempo y regresar a aquel día; con la diferencia de que, esta vez, Kagami se encontraba del otro lado de la barra —y, esta vez, sabía exactamente con qué se iba a encontrar. Extrañó la ignorancia de aquella noche, la posibilidad de permanecer tranquilo antes de que el moreno entrara por la puerta y los vellos se le pusieran de punta ante su presencia.

No darse la vuelta cada vez que la campanilla tintineaba, indicando que la puerta del local se había abierto, le constituía un esfuerzo sobrehumano —pero, de alguna manera, logró mantenerse quieto en su asiento, con el torso siempre encarando hacia el frente; la vista, clavada en las coloridas botellas como si hubiera algo muy interesante en ellas, mientras sorbía pequeños tragos de su vaso de ron. Quizás fue por no darse la vuelta que no se dio cuenta cuando el moreno hizo acto de presencia.

—Vaya, vaya. —La voz profunda, que arrastraba las palabras, le erizó la piel e hizo que se volteara despacio, tragando con fuerza al notar de que _había llegado—_. ¿Queriendo poner límites y dejarlo impersonal _desde el principio_? Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser así, no me habría gastado.

Kagami no pudo contestar porque en ese mismo instante sus ojos se encontraron con la gloriosa vista que implicaba el moreno parado, con gesto casual pero pagado de sí mismo, justo detrás de él. Vestía casi igual que la vez anterior, con su campera de cuero y los pantalones ajustados, pero esta vez se había dejado la chaqueta abierta, y Kagami casi que se tragó con la mirada las marcadas líneas de sus pectorales y sus hombros, apenas cubiertos por una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color. Su memoria no le había hecho justicia —todas sus ensoñaciones nocturnas se habían ensañado con un ser que no era ni la mitad de atractivo que la persona que tenía en frente en ese momento. _Diablos_.

Para colmo había sabido leer justo a través de él. Kagami boqueó como un pez fuera del agua intentando negar el motivo por el que se había sentado en la barra. Todas sus alarmas le gritaban que el moreno era peligroso, que no le convenía involucrarse tanto con él, que estaba traicionando a Kuroko y que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener el asunto lo menos personal posible —de ahí que hubiera elegido la barra, donde no tenían que mirarse a la cara y podía evitar sus taladrantes ojos azul marino.

—Y–yo no…

El contrario rió —no con dulzura, sino con una oscuridad que silenció por completo los balbuceos del pelirrojo. Tomó asiento a su lado e hizo un gesto al bartender, pidiéndole ron para los dos. Kagami ya había estado bebiendo durante la espera, en un paupérrimo intento por calmar sus nervios —pero, en vez de preocuparse por eso, se preguntó por qué no habría hecho al bartender la misma petición que le había hecho a él la otra noche. _«Ron. Negro. El que te parezca mejor»._

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que les trajeron el ron, lo que no demoró más de dos minutos. Kagami se aferró a su vaso y tomó un trago, intentando ahogarse en la dulce quemazón del líquido en su garganta. No sabía qué era lo que este tipo tenía que lo ponía de esta forma —tan nervioso, tan expectante, tan _excitado_. Normalmente no le costaba hablar con la gente, pero de pronto no sabía qué demonios decir y todo lo que podía hacer era sorber su trago con rapidez, con la esperanza de que el contrario no se diera cuenta de que no sabía cómo llenar el silencio.

—¿Cómo debería llamarte? —le preguntó él sin más, contemplando el hielo que hacía girar en su vaso de ron como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No estaba nervioso. Joder, no estaba nervioso, ¿cómo hacía para estar tan tranquilo? Kagami se sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

—Kagami —replicó él, aliviado de poder decir _algo_ y no tener que continuar en silencio.

—Kagami… —repitió el moreno, despacio, casi como si saboreara cada una de las sílabas que componían su nombre. Sólo escucharlo pronunciarlo bastó para que Kagami sintiera alzarse su excitación—. Puedes decirme Aomine. Ya que no quieres meterte en lo personal y decirme Daiki…

Por fin. _Por fin_. Por fin tenía un nombre. «Aomine Daiki». Kagami había pasado horas enteras preguntándose cómo se llamaría aquel muchacho, y aun así ninguno de los nombres que había imaginado para él le quedaban tan perfectos como éste. «Daiki». Se preguntó con qué kanjis se escribiría. Pero no importaba: no pensaba siquiera intentar llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

—Aomine… —musitó en su lugar, probando cómo se sentía la palabra en sus labios. El moreno rió otra vez.

—No lo gastes, voy a darte mejores motivos para usarlo. —Kagami tragó, tratando de ocultar el relámpago de excitación que acababa de recorrer su cuerpo con aquella simple frase. Fracasó, porque Aomine repitió sus risas y dio otro gran trago a su vaso de ron, vaciándolo y dejándolo sobre la barra antes de pedirle otra ronda al bartender. Kagami también apuró el suyo, abochornado; para cuando sus vasos volvieron a estar llenos del líquido oscuro, el pelirrojo ya empezaba a sentir los efectos de la bebida en su cuerpo. Se había tomado dos tragos antes de que llegara el moreno, demasiado ansioso para poder contenerse, de manera que el que descansaba sobre la madera ante él ya era el cuarto. Sintiéndose un poco más suelto que antes —no relajado, pero sí como si sus inhibiciones se estuvieran apagando—, preguntó:

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces de tu vida?

—La vivo —replicó Aomine de forma enigmática, ignorando la primera pregunta mientras lo contemplaba con un brillo misterioso en sus ojos azules. Kagami se encontró perdido en ellos, borrando de su mente todo lo que los rodeaba e imaginándoselos mirándolo en la oscuridad mientras el moreno yacía encima de su cuerpo expuesto. Otra risa de Aomine lo trajo de regreso a la realidad y, sonrojándose, dio otro trago a su bebida, sin saber qué contestar.

Las preguntas las hizo todas el moreno, en un juego implícito de «aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo, tú sólo respondes». Le dio charla durante un rato, preguntándole por su trabajo y sus pasatiempos; Kagami contestó todas sus preguntas como atontado —Aomine lo guiaba por la conversación y él no hacía más que responder a todo lo que le preguntaba. Casi que se sentía como si el contrario estuviera impartiéndole _órdenes_ y él se limitara a _acatarlas_. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo ante la idea.

Después del quinto vaso de alcohol empezó a sentirse verdaderamente mareado. Aomine iba por el tercero, y aunque no se encontraba en una situación tan mala como la de Kagami, se reía con mayor frecuencia y sus extremidades se movían de forma errática, con un poco de torpeza. Apenas terminó de beber, tomó un trozo de hielo del interior de su vaso y lo mordió produciendo un fuerte «craj». Miró a Kagami con gesto lascivo, la cabeza ladeada a un costado. El último rato se había ido acercando cada vez más y más a él, y el pelirrojo podía sentir el aroma a perfume masculino que emanaba su piel, embriagándolo y embotando aun más sus nebulosos pensamientos.

—¿Quieres irte de aquí? —le preguntó Aomine en un ronroneo que arrastraba las sílabas. Se había acercado todavía más a Kagami, que no pudo contenerse y dejó caer la frente sobre su hombro descubierto, ya que se había echado los hombros de la campera a un costado. Respiró profundo el perfume sobre la piel del contrario y asintió sin hablar, demasiado aturdido para pronunciar palabra. Aomine rió con satisfacción e hizo un gesto al bartender para que les trajera la cuenta.

En este punto, el pelirrojo tenía una erección importante y sus pensamientos estaban demasiado nublados como para que se molestara en ocultarla. Apenas fue consciente de haberse puesto de pie y se llevó una sorpresa cuando se encontró fuera del bar, bamboleándose en su ebriedad pero manteniendo el equilibrio justo y suficiente para no caerse.

—Conozco un sitio cerca de aquí —le prometió Aomine al oído. Kagami quiso abalanzarse sobre él con desesperación, incapaz de contener su excitación creciente, ansioso por saborear su piel y por dejar que el moreno hiciera con él lo que él quisiera; pero la mirada azul del contrario le advirtió que no lo intentara —lo que no hizo sino aumentar todavía más su deseo, si es que eso era posible, pero de alguna manera consiguió mantenerlo a raya.

 _Pronto_ , era lo que le decían esos ojos en los que él sentía que podía perderse para siempre, _pronto tendrás lo que quieres._

* * *

—Desnúdate.

Aquella simple orden no falló en hacerlo estremecerse de punta a punta, ansioso por obedecer. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la parte de debajo de su camiseta blanca y tiraron de ella hacia arriba —su chaqueta había aterrizado en el suelo de la habitación apenas habían entrado. Kagami estaba obnubilado por la excitación y el alcohol, pero aun así un enorme orgullo lo invadió con satisfacción cuando vio que Aomine se lo comía con los ojos, sentado en la cama y contemplándolo desvestirse sin hacer él ademán alguno de quitarse ninguna prenda. El pelirrojo no tenía _tan_ buen físico como cuando estaba terminando la preparatoria y acudía al club de baloncesto todos los días, pero aun así se esforzaba por mantener sus músculos lo más marcados posible. El moreno observó la línea entre sus abdominales, bajando a través de ella hasta su ingle, donde Kagami se apresuró a desabrochar su cinturón y quitarse los pantalones al tiempo que se deshacía de su calzado y las medias.

Titubeó un instante que no pareció agradarle a Aomine.

— _Todo_ —exigió con tono demandante; su mirada, clavada en el bulto que se alzaba por debajo de los bóxers del pelirrojo con un brillo voraz e impaciente. Kagami de inmediato cumplió con lo que se le pedía y se quitó la prenda, aliviado de poder dejar su erección libre de la prisión de la tela, pero sintiendo al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo se prendía fuego bajo el intenso escrutinio del moreno. Aomine todavía lo observaba de arriba abajo sentado en la cama, y él se sentía vulnerable, totalmente expuesto ante un moreno que seguía sin quitarse nada de la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Tras unos momentos en los que se relamió los labios con lascivia, Aomine se incorporó, haciendo un ademán en dirección a la cama.

—Acuéstate boca arriba.

Kagami no sabía qué era lo que lo encendía tanto. No sabía por qué su cuerpo ardía con cada una de las órdenes que impartía el moreno, ni por qué lo excitaba tanto la posibilidad de verse por completo reducido ante él, a su absoluta merced. Se recostó sobre la cama tendida y la cabeza apoyada sobre las almohadas, sin poder contener un gemido bajo cuando Aomine lo observó desde arriba con satisfacción y señaló sus brazos con un dedo.

—Levántalos por encima de la cabeza, voy a atarte.

El gemido que escapó por entre sus labios en ese momento fue perfectamente audible.

Al parecer Aomine no tenía la costumbre de llevar cuerdas consigo por la calle y el hotel tampoco las brindaba, de modo que Kagami tragó con expectativa al observar cómo el moreno retiraba el cinturón del propio pantalón del pelirrojo y lo ajustaba alrededor de sus muñecas, asegurándolas en la cabecera de la cama. En un gesto sorprendentemente cuidadoso, le pidió a Kagami que le dijera si la atadura le molestaba o hacía que se le durmieran los brazos. Éste negó —no le dolía nada, pero, aunque lo intentó, no encontró forma de zafarse del agarre en el que Aomine lo había encerrado. Este último asintió con aprobación, apartándose y observando su obra con expresión satisfecha.

—No puedes esperar, ¿a que no? —Su tono era burlón, pero Kagami estaba demasiado excitado como para enojarse; en vez de insultarlo, como habría hecho en cualquier otra circunstancia, sintió que su erección palpitaba con interés. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Aomine, que soltó una risita y, sin más, se quitó la campera de cuero y la dejó caer en el suelo igual que Kagami había hecho con la suya.

Éste se mordió el labio. Ahora que la campera ya no bloqueaba la vista, casi que se comió con los ojos la santa gloria que era el cuerpo del moreno. Desde los músculos debajo de la piel morena de sus brazos hasta sus hombros, Aomine era todo lo que Kagami había imaginado y mucho más. Sin embargo, en vez de continuar desvistiéndose, el muchacho se aproximó y se dejó caer encima de él, reclinándose sobre su cuerpo y acercando tanto su rostro al suyo que Kagami podía sentir el aliento a alcohol sobre sus labios.

—¿Quieres que te folle, verdad? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —ronroneó con voz profunda, acercando su boca y hablándole directamente al oído. Kagami gimió de forma audible; de no haber sido por el agarre que mantenía sus brazos juntos, hubiera aferrado el rostro del contrario y habría atrapado su boca con la suya, ansioso por probar tanto su sabor como la fiereza con la que sería capaz de besar. Pero estaba atado y todo lo que podía hacer era emitir quejidos bajos y esperar a que Aomine se decidiera a hacer algo —lo que fuera, _diablos_.

—Dímelo —le soltó el moreno, apartándose unos centímetros para mirarlo directo a los ojos—. Dime qué es lo que quieres.

— _Fuck me_ —le soltó Kagami sin pensar, ardiendo allí donde el contrario posaba la mirada. Una sonrisa divertida curvó los labios de Aomine.

—Así que inglés, ¿eh? Va a ser que hace poco estuve en Londres —comentó, mientras recorría la línea media del cuerpo de Kagami con un dedo, subiendo desde su ombligo por su torso hasta su cuello, donde se detuvo—. Me fui porque lo odiaba, aunque si eres tú… —Su índice continuó subiendo por el mentón hasta su boca, donde el pelirrojo no pudo contenerse y lo atrapó entre sus labios, lamiéndolo y saboreando el sabor salado de su piel. El moreno se mordió un labio de forma casi imperceptible, antes de recobrar su gesto digno y murmurar—: Bastante obsceno para que lo haga un ángel como tú.

Kagami no entendió lo que quiso decir —si había algo que él no era, eso era un _ángel_ —, pero tampoco le importaba; su lengua trazaba desesperados movimientos sobre el dedo del moreno, ansiosa por probar más. Aomine pareció adivinar lo que quería e introdujo también el dedo medio, que Kagami enseguida saboreó con un ronroneo de satisfacción.

—Si eso haces con unos dedos me encantaría ver qué haces con otras cosas —comentó con lascivia; Kagami transpiraba por la excitación y un simple vistazo le reveló que Aomine se encontraba en la misma situación. Mientras lamía sus dedos levantaba las caderas desesperado, intentando que su miembro ganara algo de fricción contra el cuerpo moreno por encima del suyo. Aomine lo notó y retiró los dedos de su boca, incorporándose y sentándose sobre las piernas de Kagami de manera que no pudiera moverlas. Éste gimió con angustia—. Tan impaciente…

El moreno se movió un poco más atrás. Ahora contemplaba su erección, y el pelirrojo sentía que iba a explotar si se quedaba allí mirándolo sin hacer nada, pero al mismo tiempo creía que podía correrse sólo con eso. Aomine se quedó así un instante antes de sonreír y volver a mirarlo a él.

—Kagami. —Su nombre sonaba casi obsceno cuando salía de sus labios, lo que no ayudó a tranquilizar la agitada respiración del pelirrojo—. No vas a acabar hasta que yo te diga, ¿entiendes? —Kagami emitió un quejido angustioso; la sangre se le aceleraba en las venas ante la simple idea—. ¿Estamos claros? —le preguntó el moreno, demandando una respuesta.

—S–sí —masculló el pelirrojo, ansioso por ver qué sería lo próximo que el otro haría. Tragó con mucha fuerza cuando observó que se reclinaba hacia abajo, asegurando sus rodillas a los costados de las suyas y acercándose despacio a su erección. La tomó entre los dedos índice y pulgar, rodeándola por completo y cerrando después el resto de su mano en torno a ella. Aquel simple tacto bastó para que Kagami jadeara, expectante. Aomine tanteó la situación, moviendo la mano arriba y abajo y ganándose así unos cuantos jadeos más de parte del pelirrojo, que sentía su miembro más duro que nunca.

Por un instante, Aomine sonrió pagado de sí mismo. Entonces sus párpados bajaron, colocándose a media asta en la expresión más lujuriosa que Kagami había visto en toda esa noche —no, en toda su _vida_ —, y el pelirrojo estuvo seguro de que iba a correrse ahí mismo cuando la boca del moreno bajó hasta su erección y palpó la punta con su lengua.

— _F–fuck_ —balbuceó, sintiéndose deshacer allí donde el contrario lo tocaba. Los labios de éste se curvaron en otra sonrisa ante su reacción, antes de separarse para abrirle paso a su miembro, sobre el que fue bajando hasta que se halló por completo en el interior de su boca. Kagami era _grande_ , no inmenso pero si del tamaño suficiente para que Aomine pudiera sentir el extremo de su erección oprimiendo su garganta y quitándole el paso al aire. Permaneció así unos segundos antes de presionar los labios un poco más fuerte en torno a su piel y acompañar con su lengua el movimiento hacia arriba, despacio en toda su infinitud pero con una decisión que hizo que el cuerpo entero de Kagami se estremeciera.

—A–Aomine —jadeó, incontenible. El moreno lo ignoró —o eso parecía, porque en verdad absorbía cada uno de los pequeños sonidos que producía Kagami y los guardaba en lo profundo de su mente—, y continuó moviendo su lengua y sus labios en torno a su erección, subiendo y bajando cada vez con mayor insistencia, obligando a Kagami a aguantarse el orgasmo mientras éste se deshacía en repetidos gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Él casi que ronroneaba mientras su boca emitía pequeños soniditos de succión.

El pelirrojo tiraba cada vez más fuerte del amarre que lo sostenía en la cabecera de su cama, incapaz de liberar sus brazos. Cada vez que Aomine apretaba sus labios y movía su lengua en un trazo húmedo sobre su miembro, Kagami se sacudía en espasmos que siempre venían acompañados de alguna maldición en inglés o el nombre del moreno —las sílabas, tropezando unas con otras, enredándose en sucesivos jadeos.

—P–por favor —suplicó, sintiendo que no podría contenerse más. Aomine se detuvo, liberando su erección de la húmeda calidez de su boca y pasando la lengua por las gotas de líquido preseminal que se deslizaban por las comisuras de sus labios. _Diablos_ si era la personificación de todas sus fantasías secretas. Era eso y mucho más. Pagado de sí mismo, le dedicó un gesto burlón al tiempo que preguntaba:

—¿Quieres correrte?

Kagami asintió con efusividad, convencido de que, si hablaba, perdería el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Aomine rió por lo bajo, como una pantera mofándose de su presa indefensa.

—Pues vas a tener que aguantar. —Al instante, rodeó la base del miembro del contrario con los dedos, impidiéndole acabar, al tiempo que daba unas últimas probadas al glande con la punta de su lengua. Kagami se estremeció con un quejido audible.

Momentos después, el muchacho de cabellos azulados se había incorporado y se había aproximado al único mueble en la habitación aparte de la cama: una mesa de luz sobre la que descansaban una lámpara y un reloj que indicaba que eran las once y media de la noche. Abrió el pequeño cajón y de su interior extrajo una pequeña botellita que incluso los ojos rojos de Kagami, nublados por la excitación, identificaron como gel lubricante. Un relámpago de expectativa y pánico lo recorrió de punta a punta —si Aomine _de verdad_ iba a follárselo, más le valía dejarlo acabar o _de veras_ iba a explotar.

El moreno no regresó a la cama de inmediato. Dejó la botellita sobre su mullida superficie —las sábanas, cada vez más desordenadas— y se tomó su tiempo para contemplar a Kagami desde arriba. Totalmente indefenso, las ansias de Kagami sólo aumentaban cada segundo que Aomine dedicaba a mirarlo. Entonces, tras asentir con lasciva aprobación, este último tomó su camiseta sin mangas negras por el borde inferior y tiró de ella hacia arriba —quitándosela infinitamente despacio, como si quisiera dar un _espectáculo_ ante los impacientes ojos de Kagami.

El pelirrojo sentía que se le secaba la boca, que mantenía abierta sin ser consciente de ello. Los movimientos de Aomine eran limpios, y aun así se las ingeniaba para que cada centímetro que recorrían sus brazos estuviera cargado de una sensualidad que parecía infinita. Primero sus abdominales —todavía más marcados que los de Kagami—, luego los pectorales y por fin su torso entero quedaron por completo al descubierto, allí para que el pelirrojo se los comiera con la mirada y ansiara poder probar el sabor de su piel con su lengua. Se daba cuenta de que Aomine _sabía_ que lo estaba mirando, sabía que su cuerpo entero ansiaba tener el suyo por encima de él y que esos brazos de músculos marcados y piel oscura lo mantuvieran quieto en su sitio mientras se lo follaba. Era obvio que Aomine estaba orgulloso de su físico —y, más todavía, orgulloso de que Kagami lo admirara tan abiertamente, sin importarle ni quedar en evidencia ni que se notara _cuánto_ lo deseaba.

Kagami tragó de forma visible y se relamió cuando el moreno se quitó los pantalones —de nuevo, con una lentitud desesperante, aunque la prenda ajustada fracasaba con estrépito en ocultar la imponente erección que se escondía por debajo de ella. La visión de Aomine vestido nada más que con sus bóxers negros y tan evidentemente excitado lo dejó sin aire, obligándolo a esforzarse por respirar antes de que empezara a marearse. El efecto del alcohol empezaba a pasarse y, de alguna manera, Kagami se sentía todavía más expuesto que antes, ahora que el líquido no recorría sus venas y sus sentidos estaban un poco más alerta. El alcohol había llegado para suprimir sus inhibiciones y arrojarlo a los brazos del moreno; y ahora lo abandonaba completamente desnudo, en el mejor momento, para que se diera cuenta de cuán a la merced de la voluntad del contrario se encontraba, y del hecho de que _él mismo había ido caminando solito hasta esa situación_.

—Se ve desde aquí cuánto me necesitas —musitó Aomine en un gruñido bajo—, cuánto necesitas… esto… —Sus dedos trazaron una línea por encima de su ropa interior, siguiendo la longitud de su marcada erección. Kagami gimió, incontenible.

—Por favor —rogó, separando las piernas casi sin darse cuenta; instando, en ese gesto inconsciente, a que Aomine se colara entre ellas e hiciera con él lo que quisiera. El moreno rió y, _por fin_ , decidió no hacerlo esperar más. Kagami casi quiso aullar de satisfacción cuando sus piernas se vieron todavía más separadas por unas manos firmes y la botellita de gel lubricante se abrió con un sutil «plic».

El líquido resultaba frío contra su piel, que parecía incendiarse —el pelirrojo se estremeció en un escalofrío a pesar de que transpiraba. Los dedos de Aomine primero tantearon la línea entre sus nalgas, deslizándose con infinita lentitud hasta llegar a su entrada. Hubo una breve pausa antes de que el moreno introdujera un primer dedo, causando que Kagami jadeara en una mezcla de expectativa e incomodidad. Nunca _nadie_ había palpado esa zona suya, sólo él jugando consigo mismo las últimas semanas mientras su cabeza descansaba contra la almohada y su boca llenaba la oscuridad de su habitación de gemidos con un hilillo de baba escapando por una de sus comisuras. Nadie más había introducido _nada_ allí —con Kuroko, siempre había sido él quien lo penetraba. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de la incomodidad inicial, los músculos de su entrada se acostumbraron rápido a los movimientos del dedo de Aomine, como si ya hubieran experimentado lo mismo un millar de veces. Éste ronroneaba por lo bajo.

—Tan apretado… —murmuró, arrancando otro gemido de los labios del pelirrojo. Momentos después introducía un segundo dedo, que se abrió paso junto al primero provocando que Kagami se pusiera más ansioso que nunca. Lo quería dentro suyo y lo quería _ya_ , incapaz de quitar la vista de la erección del moreno, que todavía se hallaba atrapada dentro de sus bóxers. Si no hubiera estado tan desesperado por sentirlo embistiendo dentro de él, le habría rogado que lo dejara chupársela.

Su propia erección salpicaba gotitas de líquido preseminal sobre su abdomen. Aomine oscilaba entre contemplarla relamiéndose y mirar al pelirrojo directo a los ojos, de una manera que hacía que Kagami estuviera seguro de que podía ver a través de él. Era imposible saber cómo hacían esos ojos azul oscuro para excitarlo tanto, para provocar que quisiera rendirse ante ellos y someterse a su voluntad sin dudas ni cuestionamientos.

Lo que Aomine provocaba en él no lo había sentido nunca, con nadie más.

Un tercer dedo se abrió paso al interior de Kagami, y para este punto el pelirrojo ya no podía soportarlo más.

—Aomine —rogó en un jadeo—, p–por favor.

—¿Mmm…? —tarareó el otro, elevando una de las comisuras de su boca en media sonrisa mientras continuaba trabajando su entrada.

—Por favor… —repitió Kagami, emitiendo un fuerte gemido cuando el moreno rozó con la punta de sus dedos un punto particularmente sensible. _Fuck._

—¿Por favor qué? —lo torturó Aomine, deteniendo sus dedos a medio camino y observando al contrario como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. A éste ya no le importaba nada.

— _Fuck me_ —le soltó sin más; su erección, sacudiéndose en otro espasmo, derramando más gotas de líquido preseminal sobre su vientre. Tenía los ojos neblinosos por la excitación y los dedos de Aomine en su interior le ponían difícil no correrse —sólo podía imaginarse cómo se sentiría su miembro dentro de él si tan sólo _sus dedos_ bastaban para que quisiera correrse.

Aomine rió, pero decidió no torturarlo más. Sacó los dedos de su entrada, dejándolo con una fugaz pero _incómoda_ sensación de vacío antes de quitarse los bóxers y dejar su propia erección al descubierto. Kagami clavó su vista en ella sin poder dejar de admirarla; Aomine era todavía más grande que él, y la simple idea de tener _eso_ adentro suyo alcanzaba para que la mente se le nublara y su garganta produjera quejidos de excitación que ya no podía controlar. Los dedos del moreno se cerraron en torno a su miembro y lo masturbaron por unos segundos, cubriéndolo de los restos de gel lubricante en su mano, antes de que se volviera a reclinar sobre Kagami y acercara su erección a su entrada.

—Dilo de nuevo —murmuró el moreno; y, si hasta entonces había mantenido su tono casual y desafectado, ahora su voz sonó más grave y feroz —como si él tampoco pudiera aguantarlo más y _necesitara_ penetrar a Kagami de una vez por todas. Hubo un breve instante en el que la pequeña parte del cerebro del pelirrojo que conservaba su lucidez se preguntó cuánto de la actitud digna de Aomine sería real y cuánto sería pura fachada.

— _Fuck me, Daiki._

Esta vez fue Aomine el que no pudo contener un gemido audible.

Kagami temblaba de impaciencia cuando la punta del miembro de Aomine rozó la piel sensible de su entrada. Éste deslizó su longitud por la línea entre sus nalgas, arrastrando la humedad del gel lubricante y el líquido preseminal a su paso. Kagami abrió la boca y emitió un balbuceo incomprensible, tratando de protestar e instarlo a que _lo hiciera de una maldita vez_. Pero Aomine no requirió mayor insistencia —él mismo parecía encontrarse al borde del abismo, en un limbo donde su propio autocontrol y su raciocinio pendían de una cuerda floja.

La espalda bañada en sudor de Kagami se arqueó de manera prominente cuando el miembro de Aomine empujó hacia su interior, abriéndose paso entre sus apretados músculos anales. Kagami tembló de pies a cabeza y creyó que iba a correrse en ese mismo momento; y es probable que Aomine se diera cuenta, porque de inmediato rodeó la base de su erección con un fuerte agarre que evitó que el pelirrojo colapsara allí y entonces. Una vez estuvo por completo dentro de él, reclinó su torso por encima del de Kagami y mordió su cuello antes de empezar a moverse adentro suyo —primero, con movimientos lentos y acompasados; a medida que transcurrieron los segundos, aumentando en firmeza e insistencia, desesperado por la tensa fricción de las paredes internas del pelirrojo.

Kagami no dejaba de gemir. Sus muñecas se habían dormido de tanto tirar de su agarre en el cinturón; su espalda se arqueaba sobre el colchón, rozando su pecho contra el de Aomine, que mordía su cuello y succionaba su piel con una fuerza que seguramente dejaría marcas luego. El moreno embestía cada vez más fuerte en su interior, intentando encontrar el ángulo que haría que Kagami gritara su nombre mientras con una mano aseguraba que el pelirrojo no se derramara antes de que él le dijera que tenía permitido hacerlo.

— _F–fuck._ —Kagami no dejaba de insultar en inglés; tantos años viviendo en Estados Unidos de pequeño le habían pasado factura y hacían que, de manera inconsciente, balbuceara en dicho idioma ante situaciones muy intensas o de mucho estrés. Y _rayos_ si ésta era una situación que lo desbordaba; el agarre del moreno en su erección era lo único que evitaba que se corriera, lo único que retrasaba el que probablemente sería el mejor orgasmo de su vida —que no hacía más que intensificarse con el transcurso de cada segundo. Justo entonces, Aomine embistió en su interior de forma tal que su miembro dio directamente con su próstata y Kagami no pudo conener un grito—: _¡D–Daiki!_

Buscó los ojos de Aomine con los suyos y se encontró con que éste lo contemplaba con más intensidad que nunca. Un brillo irracional se había apoderado de su mirada, y Kagami ansió probar sus labios al mismo tiempo que el moreno bajaba para atrapar los suyos en un beso incontenible, cargado de una estática que parecía electrificar el ambiente. Kagami se olvidó de todo —se olvidó de Kuroko, se olvidó del hotel, se olvidó de que se había prometido _no besarlo_ para mantener la mayor distancia posible, si es que eso tenía sentido cuando de hecho _había permitido a Aomine que lo atara e hiciera lo que quisiera con él_ , incluso lo había llamado por su nombre de pila. Absolutamente todo se borró de su mente y sólo hubo lugar para las descargas de excitación que mandaba el miembro del moreno empujando en su interior y la dulce fiereza con la que sus labios abrazaban los suyos —su lengua, abriéndose paso con desesperación al interior de su boca, buscando con impaciencia el contacto con la suya.

—Taiga… —murmuró Aomine contra su boca, al mismo tiempo que se corría en su interior, derramándose y llenando al pelirrojo con una sensación extraña pero satisfactoria. Kagami abrió los ojos y lo miró suplicante sin interrumpir el beso en ningún momento, incapaz de soltar sus labios pero _rogándole_ con la mirada que _por favor, diablos, por favor, lo dejara correrse_. Aomine sólo asintió, liberando el agarre que había mantenido hasta entonces en la base del miembro del pelirrojo, y apenas unos segundos después Kagami se sacudía en breves espasmos mientras su propio semen se esparcía por encima de su vientre.

Durante varios minutos, lo único que quebró el silencio de la habitación fueron sus respiraciones jadeantes —Aomine se había echado a un costado y ambos luchaban por recobrar el aire; gotitas de sudor cayendo por su piel, semen manchando las sábanas y derramándose por los costados del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Estaba tan aturdido por la sensación post–orgasmo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Aomine había salido de adentro suyo; sólo lo había llenado un inmenso vacío en el instante en que sus bocas se habían separado, aunque lo necesitara para recuperar el oxígeno. Kagami tenía los brazos y las piernas más dormidos que nunca, y fue un alivio el momento en que el moreno quitó el cinturón que retenía sus muñecas en la cabecera de la cama y pudo bajar los brazos, mirándoselos y descubriendo que unas marcas rojizas pintaban su piel allí donde el cuero lo había mantenido aferrado, con los brazos en alto.

No podía siquiera moverse. Lo sorprendió descubrir que el contrario sí podía hacerlo —tras haber logrado acompasar su respiración, se había incorporado y había avanzado a tientas hasta el baño en suite de la habitación, donde había desaparecido tras cerrar la puerta. Kagami se quedó allí tendido, lleno de emociones que le costaba separar unas de otras —su cuerpo estaba inundado de gloria, pero sus labios sabían a una nostalgia que no terminaba de comprender. Unas ganas muy fuertes de volver a besar a Aomine recorrían sus venas como un veneno que carecía de antídoto, una quemazón que no podía apagar. Debía levantarse, lavarse, y volver a vestirse para regresar a su departamento —al fin y al cabo, habían alquilado la habitación por sólo dos horas—; y aun así, no quería moverse de allí: todo lo que le interesaba era volver a probar los ávidos labios del moreno.

Éste salió del baño cargando unas tiras de papel higiénico en las manos. Kagami se preguntaba qué iría a hacer con eso hasta que dobló un trozo y lo pasó con cuidado por el vientre el pelirrojo.

—Voy a quitarte esto, que se está poniendo pegajoso —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa—. Aunque lo mejor será que después vayas a bañarte, o vas a apestar. —Esta vez, una sonrisa pagada de sí misma se curvó en su rostro, como si estuviera satisfecho con el estado caótico en el que había dejado a Kagami. A este último no le importó; se encontraba demasiado aturdido al ver el pequeño _gesto_ que Aomine tenía para con él. Antes de esa noche, hubiera pensado que el moreno se vestiría y se iría sin más tras haber obtenido lo que quería de él. Sin embargo, después de los besos que habían compartido…

No sabía cómo, pero no le resultaba tan absurdo.

—Ya está. —Aomine había limpiado las salpicaduras de semen lo mejor que había podido, y se incorporaba haciéndole un gesto en dirección a la ducha—. Mejor que te pares y vayas a ducharte. Con el de _adentro_ no podemos hacer nada —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Al principio, Kagami no entendió, perdido como se encontraba en la inesperada amabilidad de esos ojos azul marino; pero entonces prestó atención y captó cómo un líquido tibio se deslizaba entre sus nalgas, hacia afuera, lo que lo hizo fruncir la nariz. Aomine se rió con ganas; y fue la primera vez en todo el rato que el pelirrojo lo vio reírse _de verdad_ , sin burlas ni dobles intenciones —una risa genuina, de pura diversión, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Su corazón se saltó un latido.

¿Por qué? _¿Por qué, si había decidido no volver de todo esto algo personal?_

Se incorporó despacio, masajeándose los brazos para devolverles el calor que habían perdido después de tanto tiempo inmovilizados. Tenía el cuerpo dormido y las venas llenas de endorfinas, por lo que no sentía dolor —pero se imaginaba que al día siguiente sería un auténtico calvario.

Aomine lo observaba sin decir nada, con el fantasma de sus últimas risas pintado en sus labios. Kagami hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y lo sorprendió descubrir que era capaz de mantener el equilibrio, aunque la ley de la gravedad le pasó factura y volvió a arrugar la nariz en cuanto otra tanda de líquido tibio se deslizó por sus nalgas, bajando por la cara interior sus muslos.

Se bamboleó hasta el cuarto de baño —el efecto del alcohol ya se había pasado por completo, pero su cuerpo continuaba adormilado por la _intensa_ sesión sexual que acababa de sostener con Aomine. Éste lo seguía a sus espaldas; a Kagami le daba la sensación de que creía que iba a caerse y estaba listo para atajarlo. Otro gesto inesperado de su parte. En verdad, ni siquiera él mismo podía asegurar que no fuera a resbalarse y a caerse de cara contra el suelo.

Abrió el agua de la ducha y esperó unos segundos a que se calentara. Se sintió un tonto allí parado, mirando el agua caer mientras se sostenía del lavabo con una mano, con Aomine detrás de él. Su expresión era extraña —veía su reflejo en el espejo, y su gesto parecía dudoso por primera vez en toda la noche. Kagami metió una mano abajo del agua, verificando que estuviera a una temperatura aceptable, y se giró para indicarle que ya no necesitaba quedarse allí.

Pero no pudo. Las palabras, simplemente, se negaron a salir de su boca y murieron en su garganta. Se quedó mirando a Aomine como atontado, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua y dándose cuenta de que el moreno no se encontraba en una situación mucho mejor que la suya.

Entonces, un impulso lo invadió y Kagami hizo lo que había sentido todo el rato. Se aproximó a él sin ninguna advertencia y, una vez más, atrapó sus labios entre los suyos como había querido hacerlo desde el momento en que Aomine se había encontrado dentro de él, y sus ojos azules se habían clavado en los suyos con tanta intensidad como anhelo. El moreno, lejos de rechazarlo, respondió al beso con ganas —con insistencia, pero en un tacto mucho más suave y acompasado que el que habían compartido varios minutos atrás. Como si el beso durante el sexo hubiera sido un fogón, un incendio inapagable —y ahora se cociera a fuego lento, uniendo sus labios de una manera que, dos horas atrás, Kagami no hubiera creído posible.

Lo arrastró consigo al interior de la ducha. Gotitas de agua se colaron entre sus bocas, salpicando sus cabellos, derramándose en cascadas a través de sus espaldas. No le importó el frío tacto de los azulejos blancos contra el que Aomine lo hizo apoyarse mientras lo besaba, ni sintió timidez alguna cuando bajó las manos a la altura de la cadera del moreno y lo atrajo más cerca de sí.

Al día siguiente, adolorido en la penumbra de su habitación, recordaría el momento en que Aomine había pronunciado su nombre de pila al correrse. Y sólo entonces, en su silenciosa soledad, al abrazo de sus propias extremidades envolviendo su cuerpo, se daría cuenta de que él nunca le había dicho su nombre completo.

* * *

 **Usen preservativo, por favor.**

 **Ah... ha pasado casi un año xD ¡Lo siento! No necesitan aguantar mi divague de por qué me costó tanto seguir esta historia. Lo que necesitan es que me disculpe con ustedes (en especial con Zhena, a quien está dedicada esta historia) por haberme tardado tanto tiempo en actualizarla. ¡Lo siento!**

 **Ya saben que sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos. Espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo mucho más rápido. ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
